Prom Night
by krazy-kazy-101
Summary: What happens when an obsessive stalker returns back home unexpectedly, after two years locked up in a maximum prison, for murdering Rose's Mother and brother. How will Rose and the gang take it? What happens when the best night in a teenager's life, turns into a bloodbath? The killer prom. Who will survive and who will die? Better summary inside. R&R! Romitri violent horror story!
1. Chapter 1

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick.**

**Still set in Montana.**

**Plot:**

**Rose's teacher has an obsessive crush on her since the start of Sophomore, and he sends her love letters, love poems and always stalks her. One day Rose goes to the movies with her best friend in the entire world, and finds her some her family brutally murdered and witness her mother's murder first hand. She finds out the killer and he is sent away far way from her in prison. Two years afterwards, Rose is beginning to feel normal again, with loving friends, a handsome Russian boyfriend and prom coming up. What happens when Rose's worst nightmare goes back to haunt her? Will Rose be able to survive, will her friends? Blood, love, death and lies.**

* * *

**Rose:**

**Two years ago, Sophomore year:**

Lissa's mom pulled up outside my house. I quickly hopped out the back seat. Lissa rolled down her window, enabling me to speak to them both.

"Thank you, for taking us to the movies tonight, Mrs Dragomir."I said.

"No, problem Rose,"Replied Rhea kindly.

"See you, In school tomorrow."I oriented towards leave. "Oh, I'll wait for you at the track team tryouts, "said Lissa.

I turned back around to face my best friend since kindergarten, her wide Jade-green eyes pleading with me to go to tryouts tomorrow with her.

"I think that I am gonna skip it this year, "I replied. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets.

"Please Rose!"Begged Lissa.

"I can't, Liss. My mom doesn't think it's such a great idea, you know after everything that happened this year with Mr Alto."I replied, my voice quivering slightly.

"And she's probably right, I can see where she's coming too."Added Rhea.

"But there is only more spot on the team, and one of us has to get it so Tasha doesn't."Pleaded Lissa.

"What did that poor girl ever do you both, to get you both hate her so much?, "asked Rhea, with an amused glint in her with eyes.

"What didn't she do, would have been a better question."I replied.

Rhea, Lissa and I chuckled at my comment.

"Nice one, Rose."Mused Lissa.

"I have my moments."I replied.

"You girls both so funny."Added Rhea.

"Thanks, "replied Lissa and I.

Rhea chuckled.

"Tell Abe and Janine I say hi, and give your brother Joshua hug and kiss from me also, "said Rhea.

"I will, see you Lissa. Bye Mrs Dragomir, "I said.

"Bye Rose."Replied Lissa and Rhea.

They then drove away, and I headed inside my home.

"I'm home!"I called, as I placed my bag on the floor by the front door.

* * *

I headed towards our closet where we place our jackets/coats, and hung it up neatly on a coat hanger before closing the closet doors, in the hallway. I then walked into the live ring room, to find the TV still switched on the wall, however, I couldn't see my Baba.

"Baba?, "I asked.

I scanned the livening room again, for any signs for my Baba: Nothing.

"Baba?, "I asked again.

I decided to go upstairs, the landing was dark and still, all you could hear was the floor boards squeaking of my movements. I shrugged it off, and head inside my room, however, as I opened my room I tripped over a baseball bat lying on my bedroom floor.

"Josh!"I yelled.

I huffed, and took the baseball bat in my hands, and headed straight towards my little brother's room. His door was left wide open, so I stepped into his room to find him lying face down on his bed, with his ninja programs playing in the background. His entire room filled with ninja turtles and star wars furniture, every eight year old boys dream more or less.

"Josh I nearly killed myself on his stupid bat of yours!"I yelled.

I stepped closer towards him, and started nudging him his bat in his left side.

"Did you even hear me butthole?, "I asked.

Silence.

"Hey Josh!"I yelled.

Silence.

"Turn the TV down also, it's really loud please?, "I asked.

I slowly flipped his body onto his back with his bat, I gasped and sprang backwards, also dropping the bat in my hands as well. Lying there lifeless, with several bloody stab wounds on his chest, and large slit across his throat; was my brother Josh.

"Oh, my God!"I breathed. While covering my mouth with the palms of my hands, I backed up into my parents bedroom.

* * *

I then heard chairs falling on the ground, and glass shattering from the left hand side of the hallway. I also heard two pairs of footsteps heading towards my direction, and more objects hitting the ground loudly. Fear struck throughout me.

"Where is she!"Yelled the man I thought I would see, or hear again in my entire life.

I quickly raced into my parents bedroom and crawled under their bed. I then heard and seen my mom enter her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, and leaned against it just trying to block him from entering, she cried out in fear. He roughly banged and kicked the door, my mom trying her best to not to cry out in pain or fear.

"Where is she!"He yelled again.

"She's not here!"Mom cried.

He bashed his shoulder into the door several times trying to force open the doors again, my mom fought back with all her strength, however, he slammed open the door knocking my mom down to the ground in the process. He stumbled slightly as he entered into the room, my mom lay on the ground in front of me, she cried out in fear.

"Please don't she, she's not here!"Cried mom.

He straddled her, and grabbed hold of her left shoulder, with a large knife in his left hand on show beside my mom shoulder also. He turned her head until she faced me, with his free hand as grabbed hold of her throat tightly.

"Oh, please no!"Cried Mom.

"She belongs to me."He expressed through his gritted teeth. "Where is she?".

My mom stared into my eyes, she tried to pull herself together for me, nevertheless, even Janine Hathaway is incapable of hiding fear when confronted with death. I gave her watery small smile, and mouthed ' I love you' to her also.

"No!"Cried Janine.

"I know that you know, you're her mother you have to know, "he stated.

"No!"Cried Janine again.

"Tell me where she is!"He demanded.

Tears started streaming down my face.

"She's at a sleepover!"Cried Janine, her voice breaking at the end.

He tightened the grip on her neck, and tilted her head back slightly. Janine pleaded with him to stop, however, it was already too late. He stabbed her violently several times in her chest, and slicing her throat open. I bite on my hand to fight back the sob expecting to leave my body. He stood up and left my mom lying lifeless on the floor.

I caught a glimpse of his bloodstained knife as he back out into the doorway, before racing out into the hallway. I heard police sirens in the distance sounding closer and closer by the second, he quickly escaped the house as I heard the back door open and close.

I could not even breathe. My mom laid in front of me dead. I was waiting for another five minutes before crawling out from under the bed. I quickly fished through my jeans pockets for my phone and called Dimitri my boyfriend.

"Hello my beautiful Roza, "said Dimitri cheerfully.

"They're dead!"I cried into the phone.

"Roza who's dead?, what's going on?, "asked Dimitri.

I collapsed to the floor of my parents' bedroom besides my mom's lifeless body, clutching my heart with my free hand. I cried out loudly. Screams also lacing in with my cries. I also dropped my phone on the floor, and curled up into a ball and continued crying my heart out. I cried until sleep overcame me.

* * *

I woke up and gasped quietly.

I felt somebody someone's cosy, soft and comforting hand in mine. I turned my head to face the person, to find Dimitri sleeping in a hospital chair beside my bed, I also noticed Lissa laid by Christian on pull up bed across the room.

I then suddenly hit with a flashback of my mom's death; I screamed. Dimitri, Lissa and Christian immediately woke up and crowded around me whispering comforting things to me, telling me everything is going to be alright.

The door slammed open and in came my Baba with the doctor. They both raced towards me.

"Kiz, it's okay. Everything going to be just fine, you're safe now, I promise, "said my Baba.

"Oh, my God."I breathed as Dimitri pulled me into his embrace.

"Mr Mazur, I highly recommend that your daughter is surrounded by friends and family that she loves during this rough period of time,"added the doctor.

"Of course. Oh, kiz you'll be staying with Dimitri family for a short time while I deal with-you'll be staying at Dimitri's."Stated Babe, changing his mind from telling me why.

I nodded, and snuggled more into Dimitri's embrace.

"Thank God, you're okay Rose."Whispered Lissa, Christian pulled her into his embrace.

"They caught the killer, however, they still need you to ID him. I told the police to hold him there and you'll ID him soon."Added Baba.

I simply nodded.

Lissa, Christian, Baba and the doctor exited the room, leaving me and Dimitri alone to comfort me. Dimitri climbed into the hospital bed with me and just held me in his embrace again, whispering sweet nothings in Russian to me.

I ended up falling asleep in his arms, after silently crying most of the night in his arms.

* * *

**A week later:**

"Roza Mama made your favourite: black bread, "said Dimitri before he knelled down beside the bed, he then gently started stroking my hair.

I was looking at at him. My face held an emotionless mask set in place and has done for the past week. I feel nothing but numbness. I Don't feel hungry or any emotion for that matter...I feel empty inside. I know it's killing Dimitri to see me looking like this as he wants so badly to take away the pain and wishes that. That night never happened.

"Not hungry, "I replied emotionless.

"Roza, you just have to eat,"added Dimitri.

"I Don't feel hungry Dimitri. Hell I don't feel anything at all."I snapped, tears started streaming down my face.

"Get dressed. "Ordered Dimitri with pain laced in his voice, then he headed downstairs.

I did as he asked then shortly followed him downstairs and that's when I noticed his family was all sat down in the livening room, with a middle-aged man in formal clothing. I walked in and sat down in the armchair in the corner, and pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top.

"Roza, this Deirdre he's a counsellor who's here to help you."Said Olena.

"Nothing will take the pain away or the memory away, "I replied.

"That's true, I cannot take away the memory or the full extent of the pain, however, I can help you deal with the memory and the pain to succeed in normal life."Added Deirdre.

Dimitri looked at me with pleading eyes I know I need to do this for him, mine and everybody Else's sake. I need to talk to someone who understands and can help me emotionally.

"Okay."I said.

Nine months later, Thanks for working with Deirdre I'm slowly starting to re-build my life again, I know I'm nowhere near done, but, I'm starting to move forwards with my life again.

* * *

**What did you guys think!?**

**Please review your thoughts, and let know if there is anyone you don't want to be killed in this story!**

**I don't know whether to continue on with this story, let me know. I've had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I'd try it out.**

**All human, might have the odd the vampire in the story to change some the plot ideas.**

**Also the other stories chapters are ready!**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick!**

**I will start slow so can all take in background details! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also what would you prefer smaller chapters with quicker updates, or longer chapter with slower update?**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

**One year later, Junior year**

"Roza?, "asked Dimitri, from his bathroom doorway.

He wore a plush white towel hanging low on hips, his silky shoulder length hair dripping with water droplets. I lay across his bed in his black T-shirt, while reading one of his famous awful Western novels.

"Yes, comrade?, "I asked.

I sat up and slowly crawled towards the end of the bed like a cat, figuring out a way to give him a good look at my cleavage. I watched his eyes dart towards my chest, he then walked towards me once I came to the end of his bed.

"We have to leave to go the library to collect our books for the new school year, "said Dimitri, as he leaned forwards and lightly kissed my lips.

"Or, we can stay and have some alone time?,"I suggested seductively, as I leaned forwards again and kissed his soft lips repeatedly, he quickly responded and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I locked my arms around his neck.

"As much I would love to stay here Roza, we need school supplies for tomorrow, "replied Dimitri, as he pulled away.

I turned around, as I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I felt Dimitri embracing me from behind. He began whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I silently cried. I've felt safe here with Dimitri away from school. I haven't felt comfortable getting back in school yet, and I'm really nervous after everything last year with 'him'.

"Roza, you're going to just be fine tomorrow, "he turned me around, and cupped my cheeks, "I promise, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Ivan, Adrian, Mason, Jill and I will be there with you all day. What happened with Mr Alto will not happen again. I will not let that happen again. "stated Dimitri.

"I know that. I hope that you're in all my lessons though. I feel safe with you there, you've been my rock for the past nine months. You even got home schooled with me because you wanted to be here for me, and you have seen me at my worst and still stayed with me. So thank you, comrade, "I said, he cupped my cheeks again, and leaned forwards to kiss my lips again.

"Roza you are my life, there nothing I wouldn't do for you."Stated Dimitri, while stirring in my eyes, his eyes held so much love and affection towards me.

I kissed his lips again. He pinned me back down on his bed and straddled my waist, and deepened the kiss. He trailed a line of kisses to my neck, and I moaned quietly.

Then the was a loud knock on the door. Dimitri quickly pulled away to put back on his black briefs and his T-shirt, as I pulled on my shorts. The door opened and in came Viktoria. She gave me and Dimitri huge grin as Dimitri pulled me back into his embrace, Dimitri gave her a small smile.

"Hey Dimka and Roza, "said Viktoria cheerfully.

"Hiya, Vika, "replied Dimitri and I.

"I was just coming in here to ask whether you were both ready...But I can tell you were both not..."said Viktoria.

"We'll be ready in a minute, Vika, "replied Dimitri.

"Okay, I'll see you both downstairs.", added Viktoria.

Viktoria then retreated back downstairs, while Dimitri and I quickly got dressed in comfortable clothing.

I wore a strapless lace Burgundy crop top, black and white polka dot skirt, lace black tights, beige knitted cardigan and black combat boots.

"You okay Roza?, "asked Dimitri.

He came out of the bathroom fully dressed and gently grabbed hold of my hands, and began drawing circles in the palms of my hands. I was looking at him through my eyelashes, and gave him a small smile.

Dimitri wore a black T-shirt. Dark dashed out jeans, black combat boots and his famous brown leather duster.

"I'll be fine, comrade. I have been out the house since that night, you know, "I replied.

"I know that, but everything still fresh in your mind and I always want to check if it's too much for you to handle?,"questioned Dimitri.

I cupped his cheek with my left palm. He leaned in again.

"I'll be fine, let's go downstairs. Viktoria probably already halfway out the door by now, "I joked.

"Okay."He whispered.

He then kissed me and after a moment or two pulled away. We both headed downstairs.

* * *

"You guys done yet?, "asked Viktoria, as she walked down to the at the back of the library, where Dimitri and I are currently looking through the western novels section.

"Yes, Dimitri just wants another awful Western novel to read, "I teased. Viktoria chuckled and nodded in agreement with me. Dimitri playfully glared at us both.

"If I recall rightly, Roza. You were reading one of those 'awful Western novels' before we left home,"Replied Dimitri.

"Only because you took so long in the shower earlier, trust me. I wouldn't have considered necessary to occupy myself. "I mused aloud.

"Is that so, "mused Dimitri, as he placed his hands on my ass, pulling me closer towards him.

"Yes, and thanks for getting me out the house today, "I replied.

"It's fine, Roza. How about you and me tomorrow night have date night?, "suggested Dimitri.

"I would love that very much. Dimitri, "I replied.

"You two both adorable together, "gushed Viktoria.

We both grinned at her.

"Thanks."Said Dimitri and I.

"If you're done now can we go home?, "asked Viktoria.

"Sure."Said Dimitri.

* * *

"Mama were home!"Called Dimitri, as we all entered the house. I placed my bags down on the floor beside the door, and hung my coat up on the coat rack at the time as Viktoria.

"Where is everyone?,"I asked.

"I do not even know, they said earlier they'd be home for dinner,"replied Viktoria.

The three of us headed into the livening room, as we entered I noticed two male detectives sat on the couch surrounded by the Belikova family. Dimitri interlocked our fingers, as Viktoria wrapped her arm wrapped my left arm tightly.

My heart started racing.

"Rose my names Detective Croft and this Detective Tanner. We have some news to tell you know, however, we wanted to tell you know in person."Said Detective Croft.

I seated in the chair in front of them with Dimitri, and Viktoria sat on the arm of the chair beside me.

"What is it?, "I asked.

"A couple months ago we received a search warrant to search through Stan Alto house, however, myself and Detective Tanner discovered thousands of pictures, hundreds of diaries, poems, letters and locks of hair that where all of you, "stated Detective Hans.

Detective Tanner then started handing out everyone a plastic bag which, when I opened contained pictures, letters, poems for me and a lock of my hair. I gasped and dropped the plastic bag on the floor. Dimitri growled and clenched his fists, a round of gasps left the Belikov's family mouths.

"We now officially gathered all the evidence we need to sentence for a lifetime imprisonment."Added Detective Tanner.

* * *

**Rose:**

**One years later, Senior year.**

_He tightened the grip on her neck, and tilted her head back slightly. Janine pleaded with him to stop, however, it was already too late. He stabbed her violently several times in her chest, and slicing her throat open. I bite on my hand to fight back the sob expecting to leave my body. He stood up and left my mom lying lifeless on the floor._

_I caught a glimpse of his bloodstained knife as he back out into the doorway, before racing out into the hallway. I heard police sirens in the distance sounding closer and closer by the second, he quickly escaped the house as I heard the back door open and close. I could not breathe. My mom laid in front of me dead. I waited for another five minutes before crawling out from under the bed._

_I then headed towards the back door calling for help._

_"Somebody helps me!"I cried, as I waved my hands in the air at the car driving past._

_"I did it for us."Said Mr Alto._

_As he stepped out the shadows behind me._

_I turned around to face him and screamed at the top of my lungs._

"And then what happens?,"asked Deirdre curiously.

While seating in front of me in my therapy session, including writing notes for our session.

"T-T-Then I wake up...Just like, I always do. "I replied.

I gulped.

"Like I already told you before, Rose. The nightmare is associated form of re-living the traumatic event of that night. It's to be expected of you."

"I know, just they went away for such a long time; the nightmare's and some of the flashbacks. I just thought they were gone, and now they're back."

"Rose, it's gonna take more than two years for the flashbacks and nightmares to go away. You're doing amazingly well, considering everything that happened that fatal night."He leaned forwards in his chair, and rested his elbows on his knees, "Think of him as only a phantom of your imagination to you, he was caught and put away forever; twenty-four-hundred miles away from here. Which means the only place he can hurt you, is in your dreams Rose."

"I just thought they stopped, you know,".

"Psychological trauma often heightens towards a time of transition, and you're nearing the end of high school in a few weeks. College in the fall, and the responsibility that comes with being an adult." I gave him a small smile, my eyes starting to gloss over. "The memories of that night will come and go and fade with time, however, you will never forget it. Just like you won't forget three days from now,".

I grinned.

"Yeah, I know Dimitri went all out on me for it. He, Christian, Eddie, Mason and Adrian have all rented us the Imperial Suite, for all the us as couples to stay the night."

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to discuss before we finish today?,".

"No, I think we talked about everything I wanted to talk about."

* * *

"I'm home Baba!"I called.

No answer, panic struck throughout me. I quickly raced into every room on the ground floor, and then moved to the eight bedrooms upstairs and then lastly my Baba new builds outside.

I slammed open the doors, and raced through the main floor until I reached my Baba's office. I knocked on the door loudly.

"Baba!"I cried, "Baba you okay!?,".

I heard shuffling on the other end of the door.

"Baba!"I cried.

Then the door slammed open, and my Baba stood there with his phone in his hands.

"Kiz, what's wrong?,"asked Baba.

I threw my arms around his shoulders, and sighed. He quickly responded to my embrace.

"I thought something was wrong with you. When you did not reply me, "I gasped.

"Sorry, Kiz I had a business call and I needed to use my office to search for filed. "Said Baba.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I just-never mind,".

"Oh, Kiz I promise in time you'll settle down again, and won't be full alert once you arrive home. ".

"I know."

"Dimitri called before, he was asking how you are and that everything set for Prom Night, ".

I gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Yeah, he has it all planned. Then he said he has a special surprise for me, but, I do not know anything about it thought."

Baba gave me smirk; he knows exactly what it is.

"Oh, I know. Well, Kiz you have to meet your friends now Lissa called before telling well, ordering me to ensure that you're at the mall for three-thirty. ".

I chuckled.

"Thanks Baba for reminding me,".

"See you later Kiz."

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Wonder what's Dimitri's surprise is?**

**There is also a poll on profile for characters you do not wished to be killed off!**


	3. Chapter 3

******My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick!**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dimka Secret lover: I like your idea ;)**

**Also I'm going to make the chapters shorter, but, I update quicker! :D**

**-Jill and Lissa are cousins in this story!**

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

I remember the way she used to smell, the way she used to breathe and the way her cute button nose would scrunch up in diastase when homework or Natasha Ozera was mentioned; especially when Natasha Ozera was mentioned. She used to be extremely hateful to my Rose, she sometimes would try to spread rumours around school about my Rose; which I know aren't true.

I know everything there is to know about my Rose, as she and I are soul mates. We're destined to be together, as our love is real and I wish that the world could see what Rose and I have is real. Our love is one of a kind, and I've known it since day one when she walked into my classroom as I felt connected to her, the second I looked into those beautiful brown orbs.

Rose was also my inspiration to start my drawing, writing and poetry again, she unlocked something inside of me and I've never felt so happy and in love in my whole and entire life, it's all thanks to my Rose.

I miss my Rose terribly though, as they haven't allowed me to see or contact her in two years. I don't even have a picture of my Rose to hold in my arms at night, all I have is the image in my mind of her, and the sound of her musical voice inside my head forever. Plus, I need to know if she dumped that sorry excuse of boyfriend yet, and comes to her senses about us.

Rose still young and doesn't like to hurt other peoples feelings, that's why she was dating that student in my third period class Dimitri, the guy from Russia. She felt an epiphany towards him as he had a massive crush on my Rose so, she decided to date him because she felt pity towards him. Which once I found out, I felt like someone had stabbed me in my heart several thousand times, he will pay dearly for the pain he caused me.

Not only will Dimitri pay, but, anyone who hurt my Rose or tries to interfere with our love, I will make them pay servilely.

I also know once my Rose is reunited with me she'll agree to run away with me, and we can finally be together forever.

My Rose will be eighteen very soon. So no one will be able to stop us both from running away.

People may attempt to break us apart, but, I know at the end of the day that I'll see her angelic face again one day; and that day is today.

Not long now my Rose.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

**Three days later:**

Lissa, Mia and I were in 'Silver Shadow's salon getting our hair and make-up done for Prom later on tonight. Jill and Sydney both had to go to the final dress fitting for their Prom dresses tonight, and then they're carrying on getting ready at home.

"So what colour is your dress, Rose?,"asked Lissa, as Ambrose blow dried and straightens my hair.

He listened into carefully, as Ambrose has been dying for weeks to learn details about my dress. Lissa seated on my right hand side and Mia sat on my left hand side. They both were having their hair curled.

"It's a red sheath one-shoulder chiffon sweep train. That's backless. So it's a little sexy."I replied.

"Wow, it sounds great,"said Lissa.

"I have to agree."added Ambrose.

"You want to talk about sexy, you should see Lissa's slit in her dress. Christian is going to love you in it,"gushed Mia.

Ambrose and I chuckled.

"Yeah, and he'll love me more out of it,"mused Lissa.

Ambrose, Mia and I chuckled and gasped at her.

"Wow, I see party girl Lissa has awakened from her slumber,"I taunt.

"Oh, you girls are going to be the death of me."Added Ambrose.

Mia, Lissa and I chuckled at him.

"Oh, I made sure Christian could get the biggest limousine, he could find,"said Lissa.

"Good, the bigger the better."I replied.

"Can you believe Mason helping the other guys rent the imperial suite for the night. Plus, help pay for the limo,"gushed Mia.

"It's Prom night, that boy hoping for some action,"mused Lissa.

"In his dreams perhaps,"joked Mia.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Lissa Dragomir,"I joked.

"I have to agree with Rose on this one Liss,"added Mia humourlessly.

"It's Prom night, and it's meant to be the best night of our lives. I want to make it count, so tonight I will warn you in advance that I Lissa Dragomir is going to be letting loose, and having some fun."Replied Lissa.

The four of us chuckled again.

* * *

"Alright Rose, take a look,"said Ambrose, as he handed me a rounded mirror.

I held up into the light, and ran my hands gently through my hair; feeling the soft texture of my hair.

"Oh, it looks good."I replied.

Ambrose then headed towards the back to collect my belongings. I continued to stare into the mirror.

Soon Lissa's and Mia's voices drowned out into background noise, as I noticed something in the small mirror in my hands, behind me I could see through the glass of a man.

He stood on the other side of the street, and he looked familiar to me.

He stood there with hands in front of his body, and look of adoration held in his eyes.

He had a large over grown beard, long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a teacher like clothing.

I gasped, as he resembled Mr Alto from my history class.

I quickly span around in my seat dropping the mirror onto my lap, however, he was gone in a instant as soon a bus past.

I scanned the area outside repetitively. I then began to hear faint voices in the background calling my name.

"Rose?,"asked Mia.

I span back round.

"What?,"I asked.

"You okay?,"asked Lissa.

"Yeah, I'm okay."I replied.

"What time did Dimitri say be ready for the limo?,"asked Mia.

"Oh, ERM...Seven,"I replied.

I then turned to face the window again searching for any signs of him, however, there were none.

"I'm so excited!"Exclaimed Lissa.

Lissa and Mia chuckled.

* * *

**What do you guys think!?**

**Please don't forget to review, I love hearing what you guys think of the story so far!**

**Also now there a poll up for the characters you don't want to be killed in the next few chapters, warning some the names on the list will be killed but, it's up to you guys to decide who! By the way Dimitri on the list! You can vote up to three times if you like to save the person or people you like!**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dimka's secret lover- I'm not quite sure yet.**

**In this story also, Abe and Oksana are brother and sister. Plus, Ambrose and Mia are brother and sister too.**

* * *

**Abe Pov:**

"He's gonna be here soon. Kiz!"I called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Okay, Baba!"Replied Rose.

Oksana and I entered my living room. Oksana then placed the white box in her hands down on the low ebony coloured table, while I sat down in front of the table. I then sat down opposite her.

"She's come so far,"I stated.

"Hmm, she has,"replied Oksana, while nodding in agreement with me.

"She's going to her senior prom,"I mused.

Oksana and I chuckled lightly.

"I know, she's grown up so fast,"added Oksana.

"She has. I just wish Janine was here to see her now,"I said.

I felt a tug at my heart-strings: There's not a day that doesn't go by when I don't miss, or wish Janine was still here with us.

"Oh, Abe."She walked over to me, and pulled me into her embrace."Janine has been looking down over her, and I know especially tonight she'll be looking down over her, "Replied Oksana.

"I know."I said.

"I'll go check on her, you go get yourself clean up before she comes downstairs,"said Oksana.

"Okay."

Oksana then opened up the white box and took out a silky red wrap.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I walked into my own on suite bathroom. I looked straight into the mirror as I stood in front of it.

My make-up and hair done to perfection, and I was wearing the dress of my dreams.

My dress was a red one-Shoulder pleated Mermaid long evening dress**(Link on profile)**, with a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti reptile-print leather metal ankle strap sandals.

I sighed happily and fixed the strap on my dress.

I then opened the mirror cabinet and took out my tablets.

I stared at for a moment or two, I then placed them back in the cabinet and closed the mirror.

"Ah!"I screamed as I noticed someone in the mirror standing behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"said Aunt Oksana, as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, my gosh."I turned around to face her. "I'm so sorry,"I said.

"It's alright, are you alright?,"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled, I then turned back round and started to apply lip gloss on my lips.

"Have you stopped taking your pills?,"

I stopped applying the lip gloss and place it down beside the sink.

"Yeah, like for a week now,"

"You know what Doctor Olendzki said,"

"I know. I just don't wanna be numb tonight. I wanna remember everything that happens tonight, besides it's my senior prom I'm supposed to be nervous, right?,"

"Of course you are."Replied aunt Oksana,"God, you look so beautiful tonight Rose,"

We both looked into the mirror.

"Thanks, aunt Oksana."

"You're gonna have so much fun. This gonna be a great night for you."

She embraced me from behind, and then the door rang from downstairs. I gasped and turned to face her. She had a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Oh, my God he's here!"

"Okay, now don't worry you'll have amazing time with Dimitri and your friends. Dimitri and you will both dance the night away."She started, she then handed me a silky red wrap."Here,"

"I can't,"

"I know she would want you to wear it, Janine wore it at her prom night,"

"What if spill something on it, or-

She then placed the silky red wrap around my shoulder,s and gave me a warm smile.

I clutched the wrap tighter around me as I felt like my mom was in there with me, the wrap still smelled of her; Vanilla and yellow roses.

"She's would be very proud of you, Rose. Just like I am, and so is Baba we're both so proud of you,"

"Thanks,"

"Now, come here,"

She then pulled me into her embrace. I responded immediately.

"Thanks,"

She pulled away.

"Okay, I'm gonna go downstairs and tell Dimitri you're almost ready,"

"Okay, thanks."

She gave me a warm smile, and then she headed downstairs. I quickly checked my make-up and fixed my hair, before heading out my bathroom.

* * *

**Stan pov:**

I stood across the street staring at 'Silver Shadows' salon. Earlier on I saw him speaking to my Rose while blowing drying her hair.

Ambrose Rinaldi, he was extremely close to my Rose and I would often see them both hanging out at the mall. I don't like him, he always too close to my Rose for liking.

He is ex-student of mine as he was often in my history lessons a few years back, and is one of Rose's best friends; Mia's older brother. I hated seeing Rose round him. He just can't take the hint that Rose isn't interested.

Then much to my luck Ambrose exited the salon, I placed my black cap on top of my head and followed Ambrose down the street. I walked a couple of feet behind him while dressed in head to toe in black, he then walked down alleyway; I smirked.

Ambrose then noticed that he I was following him and was trying to pick up his pace, however, I caught up to him and pinned him up against a wall. I made sure Ambrose couldn't look me in the eyes.

"What do you want!?"Cried Ambrose.

I smirked.

"You're friends with Rose Hathaway, right?,"I questioned.

Even though I already know, but, I don't want to give away my true identity just yet.

"Y-Y-Yes,"stuttered Ambrose nervously.

"Where is she going to be tonight?,"I asked through my gritted teeth.

"P-P-Prom,"stuttered Ambrose again, with fearful tone.

"Where!?"I barked.

"A-A-At S-S-Shadow kissed hotel,"replied Ambrose.

"What time!?,"I barked again.

"S-S-Seven o'clock,"answered Ambrose.

"Thanks,"I mused.

I then removed my cap, and Ambrose's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Mr Alto!"Exclaimed Ambrose.

"Hello Ambrose, I love to stay and talk, however, I have a prom to attend."I replied.

I then took out my pocket knife. I watched his amber eyes widened in fear. I smirked and stabbed him violently in his chest. I then finalized the kill by silting his throat open. I watched his lifeless body fall to the ground.

I then scanned the area for any witnesses. I searched his pockets and took out his phone. I slipped it into my jacket pocket.

Over the left hand side, I noticed a large well. I quickly dragged Ambrose dead body over towards the well and threw into the well.

I felt Ambrose's phone vibrate in my pocket. I retrieved the phone and opened up his messages to find one of Dimitri.

_Hey Ambrose, I'm picking Rose up now. So, be at the hotel for eleven at the latest to prepare the room for my surprise. Thanks man for helping me, I'm so nervous for tonight; I just hope everything stays the way I planned.-Dimitri_

I clenched my fists, and stopped myself from replying with nasty text message. I instead replied with 'Okay' and then towards a public bathroom to cut my hair and shave my beard.

I then checked the time and noticed that it was Seven o'clock; I smirked and began heading towards Shadow kissed hotel for my Roses prom.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Also don't forget to vote on the poll! :D**

**~Kayleigh x :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick.**

**Thanks for following reviewing!:**

**Allliiiyyya!**

**chocolatechipcookielover!**

**Anieze Vasaro!-Sorry about Ambrose, and yes I thought it so Rose dress too I just saw it and fell in love with it! :D**

**Holly!**

**sara. a. reedsmith ! Dimitri at the moment is winning for not wanting to be killed off!**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover!- Yes they're sharing, but, Dimitri and Rose have their own room also where the surprise will be ;)**

**Amy!**

**In either next chapter or the one after that I will kill someone off on the poll, so keep voting! :D**

**-Tasha and Christian are cousins in the story too!**

**-Alberta is also younger in this story!**

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

"Hello Dimitri,"said Abe, as he opened the door allowing me to enter his home.

"Hiya Abe, is Roza nearly ready?,"I asked, with a large plastered across my face.

He smiled kindly at me.

"Yes, Oksana upstairs checking on her now,"replied Abe.

"Okay, that's fine.I said.

"Are you nervous for tonight?,"asked Abe.

"Is it that obvious?,"I inquired.

He chuckled and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."Answered Abe.

"Ah, Dimitri Rose will be two more minutes,"said Oksana, while walking down the stairs.

"Okay."I replied nervously, however, I couldn't remove the grin plastered across my face.

I just hope Roza loves my surprise tonight, everyone helping tonight to ensure that the plan to complete to perfection.

"So, have you planned what you're going to do after college?,"Asked Abe curiously.

"Yes, I will be joining my father's business and sharing a partnership with him,"I replied.

"That sounds reasonable, and have you and Rose discussed what's going to happen after college?,"asked Abe.

* * *

I was prepared to answer him, then looked up to the staircase to find Roza standing there in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. She looked breath taking in her prom dress. The red matched her skin tone perfectly. She continued to walk down the stairs. I met her at the bottom step and offered her my arm; which she gladly took.

I walked us towards Abe and Oksana. I then turned to face her.

"You look beautiful,"I said.

"Thanks."She replied, while blushing.

Abe and Oksana grinned happily at her.

"You look so good, and clean up very well even without the brown duster."

I chuckled.

"I have something for you,"

I then produced red roses corsage. Roza gasped and allowed to me put it on her wrist.

"Awe, it's so pretty,"

"Yeah, well four hours with the flower lady,"

"Did you pick it out yourself?,"

"Kind of,"

She then playfully slapped my chest, while laughing.

"You did not."

Then Roza pinned my red rose to my black blazer, she hesitates at first and worried she may stick the needle into my chest.

"Owe!"Roza looked up at my panicking. "I'm kidding,"

"Oh, my god you totally scared me then Dimitri!"

Abe, Oksana and I chuckled at her, Roza successfully pinned the rose onto my blazer.

* * *

"Right, now time for photos!"Exclaimed Oksana.

"I'll go get the camera,"said Abe.

"Okay,"I said.

I then moved to stand behind Roza and wrapped my arms around her waist, as she placed her hands on top of mine. We stood on a slant and turned our faces in the direction of the camera.

"Right ready,"said Abe.

"This is so cheesy!"Exclaimed Roza.

"No it's look romantic."Replied Oksana

"Okay, in one two-three smile,"said Abe.

Abe took the picture, as Oksana gave us both the thumbs up.

"There we go,"said Abe, with a warm smile.

"Adorable."Gushed Oksana

I turned Roza around in my arms and kissed her lips lightly. We both then walked over to Abe to get a look at the picture. The picture was perfect; Roza and I looked so happy together.

"Okay, that's enough looking at the picture. You're going to be late for your senior prom at this rate!"Said Oksana.

Roza and I chuckled. Abe walked over towards Roza and embraced her.

"Have great time Kiz, your mom would be so proud of you right now,"said Abe.

"Thank you Baba."Replied Roza

"Good night you two,"said Oksana.

"Night Aunt Oksana,"replied Roza.

"Night Oksana."I added.

Roza and I then left her home and headed straight outside to our limo, with the rest of our friends inside. I opened the door of the limo allowing Roza to enter first. I then waved to Oksana and Abe.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

Mia and Mason, Eddie and Jill, Sydney and Adrian, Christian and Lissa and Ivan and his date Meredith sat in the limo. They cheered as Dimitri and I got in the limo. The music was blasting vociferously through the speakers.

_'I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night'_

"Rose you look awesome!"Gushed Mia

_'That tonight's gonna be a good night'_

"Yeah!"Cheered Mason

'_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night'_

"Yeah, we're going to God damn prom!"Added Christian

We cheered.

"Yeah, tonight the big night,"said Eddie.

"Yes, and it's the last one with everyone,"added Jill.

"You girls look so pretty! And the guys look so handsome!"I exclaimed.

"Don't you know it little runner,"replied Adrian, with a wink.

Sydney chuckled at him.

_'Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off'_

Then the driver turned up the music and we sang along with music all the way to the prom, we each took turns standing up through the roof window of the limo, while the others took many pictures with everyone else. We also, waved to other students driving past heading towards the Shadow kissed hotel also. I then noticed also, that there were signs wishing us to have a great time.

* * *

**(Later on)**

Lissa, Christian, Jill, Eddie, Mason, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Dimitri and I all posed for a picture getting taken by Ivan and Meredith. They each took multiple pictures of us all sitting together before going back to our original seats.

"Okay you know right that Tasha is going all Hollywood theme. Since she's the president of the prom committee,"said Mia.

"Yeah I heard that,"replied Lissa.

"Oh, I heard she spent a hundred-thousand dollars over budget, and had to get her dad writes her a check,"added Sydney.

"Stop it,"mused Adrian.

"Really?,"Asked Ivan in disbelief.

Sydney nodded.

"Wow I wish that was my daddy,"mused Mason.

Everyone chuckled.

"Rich Bitch one word,"stated Lissa.

"Oh, hyphen,"I added.

Lissa gave me a thumbs up and I winked at her. Dimitri and Christian chuckled at us both.

"A hundred-thousand Dollar!"Exclaimed Ivan.

"Well, she's rich and has rich dad,"mused Meredith.

"More pictures, pictures!"Exclaimed Adrian.

"Here's camera Adrian,"said Dimitri, while handing him the camera.

Adrian thanked him.

Adrian first took pictures of Jill and Eddie, he then moved onto Meredith and Ivan, Lissa and Christian, lastly me and Dimitri. Eddie then took a picture of him and Sydney.

* * *

**Albert Pov:**

I just sat down at my desk in my office when I noticed someone had placed a fax on my desk, I quickly walked down the hallway to Detective Croft office, I walked straight up to his desk.

"Hey Croft,"I said.

"It's Detective Croft to you kid,"replied Detective Croft.

"This just came in for you,"I stated. I then placed the fax in front of him.

He picked up the file and stared at it for a long period of time, he then dropped the fax onto his desk and began dialling a number on his work phone.

"What?,"I asked.

He then placed the phone by his ear.

'Yuri here,'sounded out through the speakers.

"Hello this detective Croft from Montana PD, I'm calling about a fax concerning the escape of Stan Alto. What the hell going on?,"asked Detective Croft firmly.

'Yes, sir detective. We just received word from the hospital that Alto escaped on Wednesday evening,'said Yuri.

"Why did it take three god damn days to notify us!"demanded detective Croft.

'Sorry, sir. I needed to notify more Im-

He then put the phone down, cutting Yuri off.

* * *

**Hans Croft:**

"Damn it, I don't believe this,"I stated as rested my hands on my desk.

"What is it?,"asked Alberta.

"It's a case I had two years ago. Hey Pavel get me a car will ya. Come on Alberta,"I said.

Alberta followed me out my office into the filing office, I searched through cabinets for specific file.

"High school teacher, he got a crazy obsessed with a female student. They fired him and that didn't stop him, so then family went and got a restraining order against him. That's when he went psycho."I pulled out the file I wanted,"She got home from the movies, he didn't know she was there. She hide under the bed and had to witness him kill her mother,"

I pulled out a couple pages of the file.

"Oh, my god."gasped Alberta.

I rested my hands on top of the cabinet and locked gazes with her.

"We arrested that son of bitch at his house, and we found journals of his guy having fantasies about this girl. He had pictures of that girl everywhere and it's pretty hard for her too as she had to ID."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Two years ago:**

_I was in the interview room with Mr Alto sitting down in front of me in an orange jumpsuit. Hand cuffed to the table. I had his file out on the table. I began taking notes and recording down in writing everything he says._

_"Do you have anything you'd like to say Mr Alto?,"I asked._

_"Nothing can keep us apart,"he replied, while looking up at the window behind me._

_Rose behind the window ID him, unfortunately she's our only witness so we asked her to come and ID him._

_"Mr Alto-_

_"She needs me now more than ever, she has no family,"he added._

_"I see what you're trying to do, but she does-_

_"All she has left is me,"he said ._

_"Hey, listen to me-_

_"You know we love one another, were soul mates and we're destined to be together; forever,"he said._

_I stared at him in disbelief and disgusted._

_"Just ask Rose, she'll tell you everything. We love each dearly. "he said._

_"Mr Alto-_

_"And the way Rose makes me feel inside,"I looked up at him,"And when I touch her-_

_I slammed my hand down on the desk._

_"That's enough!"I barked, his eyes darted to the behind me."Don't look over there, look at me! Stay focused on me!"_

_"We'll be together forever, and forever,"he said._

_"You're not gonna be going anywhere, as your gonna be in jail that's where!"I barked._

_He continued to stare at the window._

_"Together forever Rose. I promise. I will ensure that we can be together again soon. I love you my love. "He said._

_Then police officers entered the room and un hand cuffed him from the desk, to be behind his back._

_"You're going to be in Jail, and nowhere near Rose,"I stated firmly._

_He then looked into the camera._

_"I'll see you soon Rose. I promise you my love."He stated._

**End of flashback**

* * *

"We matched and DNA his prints for everywhere, so you know her ID him sealed the deal. So as far, as we were concerned he was gonna die, defiantly."I stated, as I started to walk out the filing room back into my office,"However, the jury didn't think so. They came back with insanity. He's been in a maximum prison for the criminal insane up until three days ago."I stated.

"But, what about the girl?,"asked Alberta.

I picked up my blazer and walked down the office to the hallway by the staircase, while placing my blazer back on.

"Luckily, her father had to go on a last minute business deal event and wasn't there at the time of the murders. After the trail everything calmed down a bit, until she began to receive letters,"I replied.

We began walking down the staircase.

"Letters?,"questioned Alberta curiously.

I fixed my tie as we reached the end of the first landing, and we both continue walking down the second and final landing.

"Yeah, and some pretty sick shit too. Hang on tight kid, we have to tell her father and her aunt now, this just gonna rock their world now. I said.

We then exited the building and hopped into the police car, with myself in the driver's seat and Alberta shotgun.

* * *

**This a long chapter for you guys!**

**What did you guys think? Please review your thoughts and let know!**

**Also warning times running out for the characters you want to not be killed on the poll, so if you really don't want a character to be kill, then quickly vote to save them :D**

**-Song by Black eyed peas- I gotta feeling!**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick.**

**Thanks for following for reviewing:**

**Allliiiyyya!- Hmm I want Stan to seem really Psychotic, as I'm love with horror movies. It's really interesting to write through a Psychotic person point of view, as their actual people in this world like you said before that think those things. I love watching the murder mysteries so that properly where the creepy point came from!**

**justmeanyways!- Don't worry I won't leave you hanging! :D**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover- I'll give you a clue- Blood and lots of it! ;)**

**sara. a. reedsmith- Yes, I have had a lot people ask for Tasha to be killed, so keep an eye out!**

**chocolatechipcookielover-Thanks! :D**

**-Poll Dimitri winning, so he'll defiantly won't be killed off due to requests! :D**

**Also would you like me to post links of the other girls dresses or not? :D**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

"Is that the hotel I sees there?,"I asked.

"Yeah it could be."Replied Dimitri.

"Oh, my God were here!"Exclaimed Lissa.

"What were here!?,"asked Mia.

"Yeah, look out the window,"said Adrian.

"Where here!"Cheered Jill.

"Senior Prom baby!"Exclaimed Ivan.

Meredith and Sydney laughed at his enthusiasm

"Jeez my cousin certainly went all out!"Mused Christian.

"Whoa look at that!"Exclaimed Mason and Eddie.

The girls and I screamed, while the guys cheered once our limo pulled up outside the entrance.

Then someone opened the limo door for us all. I was the first to step out the limo and that's when I noticed the red carpet and the full Hollywood themed decorations. Everything looked like it belongs from a LA club.

* * *

"Holy crap!"I exclaimed excitedly.

"I love LA!"Cheered Mason and Eddie.

Each of my friends one by one stepped out the limo.

"Wow this place is amazing,"gushed Dimitri.

"Oh, my god this awesome!"Exclaimed Mia and Lissa.

"I love detailing of the decorations along with the building itself,"said Sydney.

"I love Hollywood!"Gushed Jill and Meredith.

"Senior Prom here we come!"Cheered Christian and Ivan.

"And here's me thinking I was the party animal,"mused Adrian.

"You still are,"we all said.

"And Don't you forget it!"Replied Adrian.

The school photographer's stood at either side of the red carpet, taking hundreds of pictures of me and my friends entering the hotel.

* * *

We walked through reception towards the entrance of the dance hall where tonight dance is being held, I noticed Miss Sonya Karp stood in front of the entrance, she wore Short Sleeve Lace inset shirt dress with a pair of plain black heels.

"You look lovely Inna."Gushed Sonya.

Inna then waved over at us all and then continued walking.

"Wait a minute Simon."Said Sonya.

She then stopped Simon from entrancing as she noticed he had a bottle of whisky with him, she then smelt the drink and her face scrunched up in distaste and placed the bottle to one side, then allowed him to enter the dance.

Miss Sonya Karp smiled at us.

"Rose Hathaway, you look incredible and Mia, Jill, Sydney you all as well. And Lissa wow that dress is-

"Inappropriate,"finished Tasha Ozera.

She stood by the doorway with Avery Lazar and Natalie Dashkov.

I glared at her.

"Tasha...Wow you look...Simple, it's so you. "replied Lissa.

Adrian, Dimitri, Ivan, Mason and Eddie snickered, while Tasha gave us sweet bitter smile.

* * *

Lissa, Mia and I walked up to Tasha while the other spoke briefly to Miss Sonya Karp.

"Tasha, come on this is prom. Let's just all be nice and forget about the past,"said Jill.

"Yeah Jill right, it's the chance everyone going to get to be together,"added Mia.

Tasha then stepped forwards towards Lissa.

"As a fellow homecoming queen nominee I would like to wish you the best of luck tonight."She moved to stand beside her friends again."Because you're gonna need all the luck you can get."Said Tasha.

Avery and Natalie laughed, I stepped forwards to begin a fight with them, however, Dimitri pulled me back and into his embrace and Christian and Mason did the same with Lissa and Mia.

"Babe she isn't worth it, because no matter what you're still my queen and I'm your king."Said Christian,"Right, guys I'm going to get the keys so, I'll be right back."

Christian then headed towards the reception while the rest of us entered the dance hall.

"Lissa!"called Miss Sonya Karp.

We all stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Miss Karp?,"asked Lissa.

"Ignore Natasha, I know you'll just win homecoming Queen for sure,"said Miss Sonya Karp.

"Thanks Miss Karp,"replied Lissa.

"Have fun guys!"said Sonya.

"Thanks!"we called.

* * *

The music was blasting loudly through the speakers, the inside of the dance all was completely based on LA club with all the neon flashing lights and layout of the entire room. Lastly Intense beats as Bassnectar-calling from above was playing in the background.

"Wow this place is awesome,"cheered Eddie and Mason.

"Hello my names DJ Ben and I'm going to be hosting your dance tonight. This has to be the greatest prom I've ever seen and it's brought to you by Tasha Ozera, I see you over there girl. Okay it's time for you all two-hundred-sixty seniors to good time. So get out there and get your party on!"exclaimed DJ Ben.

Everyone cheered.

"I mean you got hand it to her, this place is amazing,"said Sydney.

"Yeah, defiantly better than I thought it would be,"said Ivan.

"Much better than I thought it would be,"added Meredith.

Dimitri wrapped his around my waist.

"Wait does this mean we can't make fun of her anymore?,"asked Jill and Mia.

"Narr!"said Lissa and I

The guys chuckled at us.

"I was about to say, is it even possible for you girls not to make fun of her,"mused Adrian.

"Good one Adrian,"said Mason.

We then all raced onto the dance floor and started dancing crazily to the beat, just letting loose and having good old time.

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

I arrived at the Shadow kissed hotel just in time for the senior prom guest started arriving also. I hung around the reception with my baseball cap to cover my eyes.

I waited until the majority of the students had arrived before queueing for a room. I was three away from the front of the desk, and I heard the most angelic voice I've ever heard before.

It sent shivers down my spine. I slowly turned around to find my Rose standing opposite myself with her friends. They were laughing and joking about prom.

Then I watched Dimitri lean forwards and kiss my Rose's lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

Everything in my world froze. Everything in the real world was placed into the background. All I could focus on Rose and Dimitri, I felt my heart starting to shatter into a million pieces. My eyes started glossing over.

"I love you Roza,"said Dimitri.

A tear leaked from my eye.

Then the bell rang.

"May I assist you in Sir?,"asked the man behind the desk.

I watched my Rose and friends walked over to the entrance to the dance hall. I turned around to face him slightly still covering my eyes with my cap. The man behind the desk spoke endlessly to the point I tune him out.

"Oh, and do you realise the home gym will be close due to the workout level."I handed him Ambroses card out my wallet."Thank you Mr err, Mr Rinaldi, and could I get your autograph?,"asked the male behind the desk shyly.

I picked up the card and placed it quickly into my wallet again.

* * *

"Hey can I please get six keys for room three twelve reserved under Belikov and Ivashkov?,"asked Christian Ozera.

He's friend of my Roses and is also Lissa Roses best friends boyfriend. Christian and Rose love bickering endlessly and tease each other to the end of the earth.

I used to like him as he would chase away any males that dared to try anything with my Rose, well that was until Dimitri came along. Christian helped him speak with my Rose, so I instantly felt betrayed by him.

The respect I was once held towards him now shattered into a million pieces, I feel nothing hatred towards him. I loath him and Dimitri for taking my Rose away from me.

"Yeah, sure just one moment,"he replied.

I kept my head down and wrote out the autograph slowly as Christian stood right beside me, I know he would instantly recognise me if I were to reach his gaze. I felt Christian's eyes boring into the skull. I fought the urge to threaten him or physically hurt him.

However, I most importantly fought the urge to bring myself to meet his gaze and watch the fear set in his eyes, I knew doing would cost me dearly. I had to keep in mind this for Rose. Everything you're doing so you and Rose can be together forever.

"Here you go sir,"he said as he handed over six sets of keys.

Christian placed in them in his blazer pocket.

"Thank you,"said Christian.

He then rushed into the dance hall, while I handed over the autograph.

"Do you have a preference to which floor Mr Rinaldi?,"he asked.

I bit my lip for a second and slowly looked into his eyes.

"Third floor would be great,"I stated.

"Okay."He replied.

He then handed me a card for a room on the third floor, which on the same floor as my Rose.

Not long now Rose my love.

* * *

**What did you guys think!?**

**P.s next chapter I'm starting to kill of some characters on the poll, if you don't want to see a character die then vote who! :D**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	7. Chapter 7

******My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick!**

******Thanks for the following for reviewing!**

******chocolatechipcookielover!-Thanks! Oh, okay don't worry! I'll add something special for Natalie ;)**

******Allliiiyyya!-Oh, my god someone who understand me! You're also my new favourite person too!**

******Guest!**

******sara. a. reedsmith !-Thank you very much, and I'll keep that in mind. But, I will be killing people because it's interesting to write through Psychotic point of view :), I don't why, but, I do find it interesting.**

******escape-reader.13!-I LOVE YOUR STORIES! so thank you so much! Yes, Dimitri is safe he out everyone has been requested the most to not be killed! :D.**

******Dimitri's Secret Lover!-Hehe I like creepy! No, Christian and Dimitri defiantly won't be killed off as they've been top two requested! :D**

******zoe!-Thanks Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my internet went down! :(**

******Yes I'm back! With more Stan pov's too! I will be adding a twist in the plot later on, I promise it'll be scary and I hope you enjoy it when that part comes up!**

******Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

_'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child'_

Dimitri, Lissa and I had hold of each others hands and started spinning around and around in circles, while throwing our heads back.

_'See heaven's got a plan for you'_

Dimitri then pulled us both into his embrace, Liss and I chuckled and rolled off his arms. (**Samba trick!)**

_'Don't you worry, don't you worry now'_  
_Yeah!_

Lissa and I embraced each other and started swaying side to side, while Dimitri and Ivan began fisting pumping the air and jumping around his circles. Lissa and I chuckled at them.

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! '_

I then let go of Lissa and walked over to Dimitri.

Dimitri and I walked down the stairs of the dance floor at the same time Tasha did, she walked beside me on my left while Dimitri walked to my right. Dimitri linked his arm around me.

"You really out did yourself Tasha. This place is amazing. "I said.

Even though it was eating away inside of me to find away to insult her somehow, however, there was no denying how astonishing this prom looked.

The neon lights, the dance floor two flights of stairs up in air, amazing DJ, the grand massive crystal chandelier on the ceiling, plush white tables and booths, mood light walls and live cam on the wall.

"Thanks, I wanted it to look just like a LA club."Tasha started, she turned to face me and Dimitri once we reached the bottom step, the others joined us." I mean no one can believe it, right?"Added Tasha, while looking directly at Lissa.

Tasha then walked away with Avery and Natalie. Mia made a gagging noise, which we laughed at.

Christian then arrived; finally at the prom.

"This one for you, and you, and you and you and you,"said Christian as he handed the guys each a separate room key each of our suite.

"Thank you,"said Eddie and Mason.

"Yeah, thanks man,"said Ivan and Adrian.

"Thank you Chris,"said Dimitri.

"No problem."Replied Christian.

Christian then turned to face Lissa and handed him their key Lissa, then wink at me and Mia.

"We're going up to the room to freshen up,"said Lissa.

"Why? You look amazing Liss."Asked Christian.

"That's correct, you're doing very well tonight Chris. But, I'll look even better when I get back."Stated Lissa.

"We'll keep them company and ensure that they don't pick us a terrible table to sit at,"said Meredith.

"Good, thanks guys,"said Mia.

She gave him a peck on his lips before stepping out of the room, with Mia and me following her.

* * *

"Everything looks great,"gushed Lissa.

We heard the ding of the elevator.

"Oh, look they opened the door."Said Mia.

The three of us quickly raced to the doors.

Lucky someone sticks their hand in between the doors preventing them from closing.

We quickly entered the elevator.

"Thank you."I said to them.

I then moved towards the buttons to press the third floor, however, the button was already pressed so I stood back.

Curiosity got the best of me so I turned around trying to find the person possibly also staying on this floor.

Mia, Lissa and I turned to look to our left to find three middle ages men, dressed in business suits admiring us.

"So, erm which one you beautiful young women are my date...Tonight,"slurred the shorted male.

Lissa, Mia and I snickered quietly.

"So, ladies. We're gonna take this party upstairs room six-zero-four. "added the male stood beside the shorter male.

I snickered again, while Mia full out laughed at them.

"Yeah,"mused Mia.

"Yeah...Erm...We'll be right up,"mused Lissa.

"Lissa!"I exclaimed.

Mia laughed harder than before.

Then the doors opened for our floor, and we walked out laughing while the three men reminded us which floor and room number it was again.

* * *

"Oh, my god I swear one of them looked like my dad!"Exclaimed Mia.

Lissa and I chocked on our laughter. I leaned on Mia to assist me as I strugged to contain my laughter.

"Oh, my god no way! Mia you're so funny, I think I'm gonna cry!"Said Lissa.

"Ew, that's so gross!"I added.

"I know!"Replied Mia.

Lissa, then pointed towards a white wooden door, we stopped outside.

Mia then stepped forwards with Lissa's keys and opened the door. Mia then turned her head to look over her shoulder's at Lissa and I.

"But that tall guy, was pretty cute,"said Mia.

She then entered the room, Lissa and I turned to face each other.

"No!"Cried Lissa and I.

Lissa and I slowly followed into the room.

"Are you crazy. He's like twice your age!"I cried.

"Mia, he reeked of alcohol and probably has a wife and kids at home!"Cried Lissa.

"Mia, just stick with Mason!"I added.

Mia chuckled at us both.

"You two so easy."mused Mia.

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

After the male behind the desk handed me my room key for the room number on the third floor, I headed straight towards the elevator just as the doors opened.

I stood silently at the back of the elevator as three middles aged men entered.

They reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

The doors began to close, however, I heard that angelic voice again; my Rose.

Shivers rushed down my spine, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to block everything out expect her voice. Her rich, angelic voice.

I re-opened my eyes to find one of the three middle ages men had stuck his hand between the doors, preventing the doors from closing.  
Rose, Lissa Dragomir and Mia Rinaldi entered the elevator.

They stood in front of me in lined formation besides the three males, a bell boy stood slightly in front of me also behind the girls.

My Rose stepped forwards to press the button, however, she noticed that someone else; me. I had already pressed it previously.

My Rose turned around to scan behind her, looking for the person who also is staying on the third floor.

She then turned back around to face the doors like her friends.

I hide behind the bell boy, wanting to save the surprise of me returning home to remain a surprise. I could'nt wait for my Rose and me to be together again.

I was jumping for joy inside, as it won't belong before Rose and I are reunited once more.

My ears perked up as the three middled men began flirting disgustingly at my Rose and her friends. I growled under my breath, as they began checking my Rose out.

I clenched my fists at my sides, and tried to control my anger. My eyes bored deeply into the back their skulls. I glared deadly at them.

I eyed my Rose to see her reaction, and the reaction I was expecting was plastered her face; discomfort and disgust.

"So, ladies. We're gonna take this party upstairs room six-zero-four. "said a male in the middle.

I eyed the men and the girls carefully, it took everything inside of me not to kill the three men for talking to my Rose that way.

The elevator doors opened and the girls left, I then bashed into the three middled ages men shoulders as I exited the elevator; I heard them complaining in the background just before the doors closed.

* * *

I followed the girls down into the hallway before heading slowly towards the other side of the hallway.

I stopped outside my door which was exactly six doors away from them.

I watched them enter and close the door.

I pulled out my key from a jacket pocket and as I was on the verge of inserting the key into the lock, as I noticed a maid walking down with a trolley full of towels, I eyed her curiously.

I then took out my sharp pocket knife and cut the end of the key.

I then placed my knife back into the jacket pocket and kicked the end of the key away.

"Excuse me,"she looked up at me."My key, I think it's broken. Can you help?,"I asked.

She left her trolley and walked over towards me, I caught sight of her name tag: Elena.

She inserted the key into the lock and turned the key right. She turned the knob and pulled the key out.

She then examined the key and turned to face me.

"Here's your problem. The key is broken. "she said.

She then fished through her pockets and pulled a set of master keys.

My eyes light up like a child on Christmas Day. She then opened the door for me. I stepped closer towards her.

She turned around and stumbled backwards slightly as I stood very close in front of her.

"Call the front desk and someone will bring you a replacement up right away,"said Elena.

"Thank you very much,"I replied.

She then walked away back to her trolley. I eyed the keys she placed them into her pocket again.

I need that master set of keys to be able to get into Rose's room, think Stan think.

"Oh, one more thing,"I said.

She turned around again to face me.

"Yes, sir?,"asked Elena.

"Can I have a few extra towels?,"I inquired.

"Sure,"replied Elena.

She then grabbed extra two sets of towels and places them down on my bathroom sink, I walk in behind her slowly with my pocket knife in hand hidden.

She turned around to find me standing millimetres away from her. She gasped.

I grabbed hold the back of her head with my free hand and stabbed the knife upwards violently into her stomach, as I walked forwards and slamming her into the bathroom sink.

She cried out in pain.

I then stabbed her one last time with all my strength and held her in my arms loosely.

I held the knife her in lower abdomen and watched the life leave her eyes.

She then fell lifelessly to the ground. I smirked.

I then searched her pockets for the set of keys. I then placed them in my pocket and dragged her body into the bath tube.

I now have the master keys which means I can surprise my Rose and have full access to her room.

I can finally seek my revenge on my Rose's friend and everyone else that was keeping us apart.

They will pay...Oh, boy will they pay.

Just you wait and see.

* * *

**What did you guys think!?**

**Please don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Last chance for poll now! I will be killing off someone on the poll next chapter. I've heard the poll isn't working properly so instead leave a review of it if it isn't working for you! (only if you really don't want to see a character killed off!)**

**Song-Swedish House Mafia- Don't you worry child**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick!**

**Thanks for the following for reviewing!:**

**Brooke!-Yeah Elena is the second victim now. Unfortunately not all will make it, but, some will. **

**Allliiiyyya!Yeah Stan has the key! Oh, my god I did the same! You just get me! :D **

**Alaura12!-No problem at all!**

**escape-reader.13!- Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hmm I'll see what I can do for them! ;)**

**chocolatechipcookielover!-Thanks! Don't worry Christian safe. I'll think about Eddie and Mason ;) Oh, god Natalie she on the hit list lol!**

**Jodie B!-Thanks so much!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I've been rewriting another story of mine!**

**Rose, Dimitri and Christian are winning!**

**Are you guys prepared for Stan to go absolutely mental and go on kill spree! I know I am and strangely enough I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! :D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Hans Croft Pov:**

I quickly raced up the porch steps of the Mazur's family house. I knocked on the door and rang the bell while Alberta waited in the car.

I then waited for someone to respond to the door.

I paced back and forth frustratedly.  
This part of my job I dislike the most delivering tragic news like this wasn't the reason I signed up to be a detective. I signed up to lock away people such as Mr Alto. I cannot possibly imagine what they will be feeling once they find that he's out on the loose.

I then heard the door.

I span back around to face the door.

"Abe,"I said.

He froze for a moment shock at finding me at his door two years later.

"Detective Croft,"said Abe.

I looked over Abe's shoulder and noticed his sister; Oksana drying a bowl in the kitchen.

"Is Rose here?,"I asked.

Oksana looked over at Abe and I.

"No, no she not here. She's at her senior prom, why?,"asked Abe.

I sighed.

"Abe, I've gotta talk to you,"I stated.

"What's wrong?,"asked Abe.

"Can you come out for a second?,"I asked quietly.

"Yes, sure."Said Abe.

* * *

Abe then stepped outside and close the door behind him.

"What's going on?,"asked Abe.

I sighed again and thought carefully how to go about this.

"Abe, it's the Alto case. He escaped jail three days ago, and he's somewhere in Montana. "I said.

"How come it took so long for us to be notified!"Exclaimed Abe.

I heard a bowl smashing inside the house. I looked up through the window to find Oksana standing there frozen.

"Abe, we should get Rose home...Just to be safe, he could be anywhere in Montana."I replied.

Abe looked torn whether to let Rose know.

"Look Abe. I can't take the chance here. I've got to put a unit on your house, you know that...Alright,"I said.

Abe nodded.

"Yes,"replied Abe.

"And I'm going to put back up on the hotel also,"I said.

"Does anyone know where he is?,"asked Abe.

I sighed.

"I'm afraid not Abe. Montana PD haven't received any calls regarding his whereabouts, however, we are convinced he's in Montana. That's why I want to get a full unit on your house, and extra security for the hotel."I stated.

"Rose gonna know something up if we ask her to come home or if she notices extra security on the hotel,"said Abe.

The worry for his daughter's health shuns brightly in his eyes, he truly wishes Rose remains in dark about Stan arriving back in town. He worried that all the progress Rose has made will vanish into thin air, if she were to find out about Stan.

"So, I'll even though for everyone safety I have to anyways. But, do I have your permission for police to collect Rose and bring her back here?,"I asked.

"Yes,"said Abe.

* * *

I nodded and took out my phone out my jeans pocket. I began dialling the number back at the office.

'Paval here, ' he said through the phone.

"Hello, this detective Croft here. I'm requesting for a unit to place on the Mazur's family home and for extra security on the shadow kissed hotel pronto. "I stated.

"Right away, sir. However, I received word for security that they're delayed slightly so they'll be there within the hour."Said Pavel.

I clenched my fists.

"You all better hope he's doesn't find out Rose there!"I yelled into the phone.

"Yes, sir. I'll see if they can get there any quicker, sir,"said Pavel.

"Good, now I'm going to the station to collect my gun and a search warrant for the 'Shadow Kissed'. I aspect feed back from the security team by then,"I stated.

"Yes, sir."Said Pavel.

I then hung up the line and placed my phone back inside my jeans pocket. I turned to face Abe.

"Abe, I just have to back to the station now collects a search warrant for the hotel. I'll leave you Abe and Oksana here, but, a unit will be here shortly so hang on tight."I said.

"Yes, of course."Said Abe.

I then headed back to the car and sat down in the driver's seat. I then rolled down my window to speak to Abe.

"I want you to lock everything single window, door, attic everything. Make sure no one can get in or out. I'll call you when the unit arrive to allow them inside. "I said.

"Yes, and should we let friends and family know?,"asked Abe.

"Yes, raise their awareness of his escaping and make sure they also lock up too. He's out for Rose and nothing he will get in his way. "I said.

Abe gulped and nodded.

"Thank you Detective Croft. For everything,"said Abe.

I nodded.

"I'm just doing my job, making sure the victim's family's are safe."I stated.

Abe then headed back inside his house and Alberta and I drove back to our police station.

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

I then exited the room and stood out in the hallway. I then noticed in the distance a short browned hair young female. She was wearing a plain purple dress and I then walked closer towards her.

I noticed that the female was actually Natalie Dashkov.

I grinned evilly, however, she could not really see anything unfortunately.

Natalie Dashkov.

Natalie used to be in my history class with Rose she would sit near my Rose unfortunately. She would constantly say upsetting and hurtful things to and about my Rose every single day with her friends Avery Lazar, Tasha Ozera and Camille Conta.

I had to watch her make my Rose feel terrible inside and out. I know Rose a strong character that's why she ignored her and fought back. Plus, that's why I offered my Rose extra history lessons outside school, so we get closer and she could realise how great I am.

I could show Rose the world.

I would give her everything she wanted and shower her with diamonds constantly.

I would make her feel like a queen as she is my queen. She will be forever my queen.

Another thing I would do for my Rose: Kill those who deeply insulted her.

Natalie opened the door which was a couple down from my Rose's room and she slipped inside. I quickly walked down the hallway to her room. I then took out the set of master keys and unlocked the door.

I silently entered the room hiding in the shadow's of the room. I followed Natalie soundlessly further into the room behind her. She continued walking without a care in the world, and humming to a song.

Natalie then walked into a bedroom to directly head into the bathroom, then quickly slipped into the room and locked the door. I then walked over to the walk in closet soundlessly, I left the door opened a crack so I could sneak a peek. I had perfectly line sight of the bathroom door.

I then saw Natalie exited the bathroom and walk over to the mirror opposite me besides the bathroom doorway. I noticed also remembered that I locked the door so there was no way out.

* * *

I smirked.

I had a brilliant idea now come to mind.

I knocked quietly on the door so it sounded as if it came from outside the room. Natalie looked over at the door with a confused expression, but, she nevertheless walked over towards the door and turned the knob. However, the door never opened.

"What?,"said Natalie.

She then began frantically trying to open the door, however, no luck.

I began knocking more frequently.

"Help! I'm locked in!"Called Natalie.

I knocked again, loving the mind games I'm playing on her.

"Somebody helps me!"Said Natalie.

I then opened the door of the closet slowly.

"Someone please I'm begging you!"Said Natalie as began banging her hands on the door.

I stepped out the closet and shut the door quietly.

"Please! I'm locked in here!"Said Natalie.

I slowly began walking over to her like an animal larking soundlessly around its prey I. Also took out my pocket knife and held it tightly in my right hand while creeping slowly towards her.

"Help! I need to see Lissa's and Rose's face when Tasha wins prom queen!"Said Natalie.

All I saw was red.

I sounded out a battle cry and lifted my right hand up high while charging at her. Natalie spins around her eyes widened considerably. Also began fiddling with the door knob while watching me raced towards her.

"Ah!"Screamed Natalie.

I smirked mentally.

"Ah!"Screamed again.

I then pinned her to the ground and straddled her waist. She began screaming even louder and crying. I took off my cap and loved the way her eyes widened even more in fear, as she realised that I was back.

I then gave her evil grin before stabbing her stomach, lower abdomen, chest, arms, legs, face and cutting her open. I hate her with all my heart for everything she did to my Rose. I took out all my anger on her.

I stopped when every inch of her body had a stab wound on.

Satisfied I stood up and admired her lifeless body. I felt peace knowing that worthless bully was gone.

I then placed my knife back into my pocket and dragged her body, and dumped it the tube and pulled the curtains close shielding her body away from plain sight. I grabbed a couple towels from the bathroom and cleared away the blood stain on the carpet before throwing them into the trash.

"Natalie!"Called Avery.

I smirked.

I quickly retreated back inside the closet and waited...

* * *

**What did you guys think!?**

**Victim number three-Natalie Dashkov**

**Previously Ambrose and Elena where killed also! Who's next?**

**Don't forget to review your thought!**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick.**

**Thank you for the following for reviewing!**

**chocolatechipcookielover!- Nice choice, Tasha and Jesse...I'll see what I can do ;)**

**escape-reader.13!-Yes, Avery hehe ;)**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover!- Nar, I'm not that mean...yet lol! **

**Guest!-Awe, thank you!**

**Guest!-Thank you! Yes, I will!**

**I made this chapter extra special for late update ;) **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

_"Natalie!"Called Avery._

_I smirked._

_I quickly retreated back inside the closet and waited..._

"Natalie!"called Avery again sounding closer towards the bedroom.

"Come on,"I muttered impatiently.

"Natalie!"called Avery from around the corner.

"Come Avery Lazar, hurry up,"I muttered.

"Natalie! Stop playing around, they're gonna announce prom queen soon Tasha wants us both downstairs before then!"exclaimed Avery as she entered the room.

"Natalie!"yelled Avery this time.

Avery then entered the bathroom. I then slowly opened the closet door and pulled out my pocket out my jacket pocket, I walked slowly towards the bathroom silently preventing Avery from noticing me.

Avery walked over to the bathroom mirror began replying her make-up, I slowly began heading towards the bathroom.

"Natalie! I mean it now, stop messing around!"yelled Avery.

I crept into the bathroom and turned off the lights.

"Ah!"screamed Avery.

I snuck into the room and locked the door, then quickly darted inside the towel closet just in time for Avery turning the lights on, I opened the towel closet a crack to see Avery.

"Natalie! This isn't even funny!"yelled Avery.

Avery then moved forwards towards the door, she tried to open the door, however, she was unsuccessful and frantically began banging on the door just like Natalie did early before her untimely death.

I smirked.

Avery managed to find the switch and turn the lights back on.

"Natalie! This isn't funny!"yelled Avery.

"Come on move away from the door."I muttered.

Avery finally walked towards the bathtub and sat down on the edges of the bathtub, the curtains still closed. Avery then began to fidget uncomfortably on the edge of the bathtub, Avery pushed the curtains into the tube so she sat on cold edges of the bath tub. However, she felt Natalie's hand in the process.

Avery cluelessly wonders what she just felt opened the curtains.

Bingo.

I stalked out the towel closet as Avery turned around to find Natalie's lifelessly and brutally murder body lying slumped in the bath tub, Avery screamed with an annoying high pitch scream that made me want to rip her vocal cords out.

"Ah!"screamed Avery endlessly.

Avery backed up into my body, I growled.

Avery froze and slowly turned around to face me, I gave her a glare with an evil smirk plastered across my face. I held my right hand up in the air with my pocket knife in, Avery covered her mouth with the palms of her hands.

I stepped forwards as she stepped backwards until she reached the end of the tube, she collapsed onto the floor cowardly. I crunched down to her level and looked her in the eyes, her eyes widened and started glossing over.

I smirked again.

"Avery Lazar, Tasha's Ozera head minion...Any last words you would like to say?,"I asked with an evil glint in my eyes.

Avery breathed uneasily and began to raise the knife to prepare to kill her, just like she deserved when I heard a loud knock on the door.

* * *

"Natalie! Avery!"called Camille from the other side of the door.

I smirked and covered Avery mouth with my left palm, Avery screamed into my palm.

"Shut up!"I said through my gritted teeth.

I moved to the knife to her throat and looked her dead in the eye.

"You say one word about me or Natalie I will kill you!"I said through my gritted teeth again.

She nodded quickly in understanding.

"You're gonna pretend nothing happened and make sure Camille doesn't suspect anything. Do you understand me!"I barked quietly.

She nodded.

"Good, now close the curtains and unlock the door, allowing Camille in,"I ordered."Oh, and lock the door behind you too,".

She nodded. I let go of her and hurried back into the towel closet, Avery closed the curtains hiding Natalie and unlocked the door allowing Camille in. Avery also, locked the door.

"Avery, where have you been!?,"asked Camille as she walked over to the mirror began replying her make-up just like Avery did before.

Avery moved to stand beside her with a horrified expression plastered across her face, while I found some ropes hidden in the back of the room.

"Avery, are you okay?,"asked Camille.

I cracked open the door again.

"Yeah, why?,"asked Avery nervously.

"You seem...You look just like you've seen a ghost,"noted Camille.

"No...I'm fine."replied Avery.

Avery gulped.

* * *

I then stormed out the towel closet and loved the fear that clouded both their eyes, I quickly ragged Camille's hair and pulled her into my embrace with a knife held at her throat. I backed up into the door blocking them from unlocking the door, with Camille in my embrace.

"Move one more inch, and I'll slit her throat open,"I spat out venomously.

Avery froze.

"Avery help me!"cried Camille.

I tightened my grip on her and held my knife closer to her throat, she gasped with tears started to stream down her face.

Avery stepped forwards.

"Another step I dare you and your friend Camille will end up like your friend Natalie,"I said.

"What's he talking about!"cried Camille.

I tightened my grip on her even more.

"Shut up!"I hissed into her ear.

She cried and nodded, Avery froze.

"Right, you both have to decide which one you dies and which one will be my slave for the night,"I said.

"Kill her! She has nothing to live for! I have everything!"cried Camille.

All I saw was red I slit open Camille's throat and pinned her onto the floor, I stabbed her chest repeatedly. I then dragged Camille's lifeless body over towards the bath tub, I opened the curtains and throw Camille's body on top of Natalie.

I turned around to find Avery standing there frozen like a statue, I stalked over to her and held the knife up at her throat.

"What I said before about you'll both to decide which one lives and which one dies...I lied you're both going to die,"I mused.

I then slammed Avery into the wall on the opposite side of the room, she collapsed onto the ground and curled up into a ball cowardly. I grabbed her arm and held her up in the air and looked her in the eyes.

I re slammed her up against the wall with the knife held at her throat, tears started streaming down her face.

I gave her an evil smirk.

"Please,"begged Avery.

I let go of my grip on her.

"Okay,"I said.

"Really?,"asked Avery with hope laced onto her face.

"Yes, leave,"I said.

She nodded and quickly rushed towards the door, I then raced forwards and span her around to face her.

"No."

I stabbed her several times in her chest and pinned her to the ground, I continue to stab her until the life left her eyes. I dragged her body and dumped it on top of Natalie's and Natalie's, I closed the curtains too.

I then washed the blood off my knife and cleaned up the bathroom, and headed out the room with my cap back on.

* * *

**What did you guys wrong?**

**Victim number four and five- Camille and Avery.**

**Who else do you want killed off? **

**Back to Roses Pov next next chapter. **

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**My version of the horror movie: Prom Night directed by Nelson McCormick!**

**A/N**

**I'm back! Sorry for late update!**

**Should I change the rating of the story to M or keep it T?**

**Thanks for the following for reviewing:**

**Alaura12!- Thanks, don't worry!**

**Allliiiyyya!-Oh, it's fine! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I thought it would show how psychotic Stan really is! Yeah, I thought if it was real life she would say something like that! Yeah, same!**

**Guest!-Oh, don't worry I have something special planned for Tasha! ;)**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover!-Hmm Tasha will be soon ;) No, don't worry you haven't yet, I'll keep that in mind!**

**escape-reader.13!-Oh, yeah! ;)**

**chocolatechipcookielover!-Oh, that's a new one! I'll make something special for him also!**

**guests!-Awe, thank you so much!**

**Guest!-Sorry I had writer block for this story, but, lucky it's gone away!**

**I missed you guys!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

_When I look into your eyes_

Dimitri looked into my eyes, from his place sitting besides me.

_It's like watching the night sky_

Dimitri leaned forwards and gently crushed his lips upon mine, loving.

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on my waist.

_There's so much they hold_

Dimitri pulled away and gave me large grin, with his eyes glossing over.

_And just like them old stars_

I gave him a watery smile.

_I see that you've come so far_

The other girls out the corner of my eye, starred at Dimitri and I in adoration.

_To be right where you are_

Dimitri held out his hand offering to dance with me.

_How old is your soul?_

I smiled and placed my palm into his.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

Dimitri walked me over towards the top floor or dance floor.

_Even if the skies get rough_

Dimitri and I stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

_I'm giving you all my love_

I placed my hands on his shoulders.

_I'm still looking up_

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist.

_And when you're needing your space_

Dimitri slowly began spinning us around to the beat.

_to do some navigating_

Dimitri gave me a warm smile.

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

I looked up into his eyes.

_To see what you find_

Dimitri held so much love in his eyes towards me.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

Dimitri twirled me around slowly.

_Some even fall to the earth_

I wrapped my arms around his neck again while Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist.

_We've got a lot to learn_

Dimitri gave me a loving smile.

_God knows we're worth it_

Lissa and Christian walked passed Dimitri and I, Christian patted Dimitri's shoulder.

_no! I wont give up_

Dimitri mouthed the line to me.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

Dimitri began slowly spinning us both around again.

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

Lissa and Christian stood besides Dimitri and I.

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

Lissa and Christian mirror mine and Dimitri dance.

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake_

Dimitri leaned his forehead upon mine.

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

I locked my arms around his neck tighter, as Dimitri tightened his grip on my waist-not hurting me though.

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

Dimitri smiled.

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

I mirrored his smile.

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

Dimitri lightly pressed his lips upon mine.

_And who I am_

Dimitri pulled back, so he could me in the eye.

_I won't give up on us_

Dimitri began to sing to me with a large grin on his face.

_Even if the skies get rough_

Dimitri sang the line as he turned me around.

_I'm giving you all my love_

Dimitri embraced me from behind.

_I'm still looking up_

He re-wrapped his around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

_Still looking up_

I placed my hands on top of his.

_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)_

Dimitri sang the line verse into my ear.

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough) (I am loved)_

I smiled.

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)_

I leaned my head back into his chest.

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

I noticed out the corner of my eye that, Mason and Mia, Jill and Eddie, Sydney and Adrian and Ivan and Meredith were slow dancing also.

_I won't give up on us_

I looked over to my right at Dimitri face.

_Even if the skies get rough_

Dimitri kissed my cheek and continued singing down my ear.

_I'm giving you all my love_

I turned around to face Dimitri as he sang that line while looking my eyes.

_I'm Still looking up._

We both sang the last line to each other.

**[Jason Mraz-I won't give up]**

* * *

"Thank you,"I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"For what?"Asked Dimitri.

"For tonight...For everything,"I replied.

He smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

He then embraced me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome when I want to be,"mused Dimitri.

I chuckled.

I then noticed Mia and Mason arguing.

"Hey, what's going on with Mia and Mason?"I asked Lissa, Christian and Dimitri.

"Oh, same old, same old...He's freaking out because she's going away to college, you know. "replied Lissa.

I sighed.

"Roza, they'll be fine,"said Dimitri.

Mia then walked towards Dimitri and I.

"I've got to talk to you Rose,"said Mia.

Mia and I walked through the crowd and stopped a couple feet away from the others.

"What's wrong?,"I asked Mia.

"Mason, he's making me so damn bad and top it off I have killer cramps,"spat out Mia.

"Oh, okay. Just don't let sill argument ruin your prom night, okay-I have some Motrin upstairs, I'll go get it."I said.

"Thank you."Said Mia.

Mia walked away.

Dimitri then walked over to me.

"Is everything okay?,"asked Dimitri.

"Erm, yeah I need the key to the suite. I've got to go get something for Mia?,"I asked.

"It's okay. I'll go get with you. "said Dimitri.

"No, no, no. It's okay. It's something..."I said.

Realization hit Dimitri and nodded.

Dimitri then took out the key out of his pocket. I was about to take it when he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

Dimitri then leaned forwards lightly kissed my lips and handed me the key.

"Thank you,"mused Dimitri.

I chuckled and walked down the dance floor.

I exited the dance hall back into the reception. I walked over towards the elevators and pressed the button. I felt someone's gaze boring into my spine, I slowly turned around to find; no one. I turned back around and noticed the doors had opened and Jesse Zeklos stood there, looking smug as ever.

"Ah! Jeez Jesse!"I exclaimed.

He chuckled and smirked at me.

"Well, come on don't just stay there. Come in here with good old Jesse,"mused Jesse.

I rolled my eyes at him, but, nevertheless entered.

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

I found the back entrance of the dance hall, I had a perfect view of my Rose dancing on the dance floor, however, unfortunately it was with Dimitri. They we're dancing to a slow song. Dimitri had my Rose tightly in his embrace.

I couldn't make out my Rose expression on her face, so I didn't know whether she was forced to dance, if so I would kill him-which would bring me so much joy and pleasure.

They stopped dancing and I noticed Dimitri fishing through his pocket, he produced a set of keys and was about to hand them to my Rose, when he pulled away. Dimitri then kissed my Rose-a tear leaked my eye.

He couldn't keep his hands off my Rose. I can't wait to see his face when Rose and I runaway together.  
Rose then exited the dance hall with the set of keys in her hands. I quickly slipped back through back trance into the reception behind Rose.

Rose walked towards the elevator while walked mere inches behind her. Rose smelled magnificent; Vanilla and rose's.

Rose then pressed the button for the elevator, I noticed a set of besides a foot away and quickly slipped in through the doors, just in time for Rose to turn around to search for someone-me.

Rose then turned back around-from I could see through the glass window. Then I noticed that Jesse Zeklos standing in the elevator-he must have slipped in without me noticing. Jesse gave me Rose a smug smile. I clenched my fists.

Rose nevertheless stepped inside the elevator. I could see her slightly. I read her lips as she asked Jesse to press the third floor.  
I then raced up the stairs to the third floor.

As I raced up the staircase I began to create a list of everyone, who I need to seek revenge upon.

Number one on my list, which will be extremely hard to kill maybe not even possible: Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

**What did you guys think!?**

**Please don't forget to review or...I might kill Dimitri ;) Jokes! I couldn't do that our favourite Russian! :D We love you Dimitri!**

**P.s I'll proof read this chapter again soon, I just wanted it get it up quickly, so sorry for any big mistakes!**

**The poll still on my profile don't forget to vote! :D**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Sorry so for the late update! I'm trying to balance a my update with my other stories and school work, as I'm doing two years in one so I'm getting use to that, so sorry I'll figure out it soon. I promise.**

**chocolatechipcookielover-Thanks for pointing that out! Sure, I will do don't worry!**

**vampire16-Oh, don't worry I couldn't do that to our Russian God! :D**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover-Don't worry I won't! Well, technically Ambrose is dead thus no surprise really ;) But, I was going to have the surprise set slightly later on ;) But, thanks for point that out!**

** escape-reader.13-Oh, yes and someone close to Rose will have not so happy ending now! :D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Abe Pov:**

"Patrol car just turned up,"I said from my place beside the window. Oksana sat down on my black leather couch, her legs bouncing up and down frantically, biting her nails with a worry plastered across her face.

I, myself struggled to hide away my worry and darker thoughts.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't bring her home with maniac on the loose,"said Oksana with a now a blank expression."Detective Croft said wanted to bring her home, you said that,"

I moved to stand in front of her.

"I know, I know. Yes, but, he also said the is no reason to believe that Alto heading this way. And Oksana, if we show up at prom in front of her all friends... What's that going to do to all the progress she has made. Do you remember how many nights she woke up screaming. I just don't want my Kiz every going through that again. Do you?"

Oksana turned to face me.

"Of course not, I don't... I'm so scared for her,"

"I know, I know... We all are."Then the was a knock on the door, I walked over to the door and opened it to revile some of the Belikova women; Karolina, Sonya and Olena.

"Abe, we got your phone call what's going on?"asked Olena.

"Come into the livening room,"I said.

They followed myself into the other room where Oksana still sat.

"What's going on Abe?"asked Karolina this time.

"Alto escape prison a couple days ago and we've only just been notified. They don't know where Alto is, however, they don't necessarily believe he heading here right this moment,"I stated.

"He escaped!"exclaimed Karolina and Sonya.

"Does Roza know?"asked Olena.

"No, she doesn't know yet,"I replied

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I inserted the keys into the lock and opened the door. I turned the lights on in our room. I walked over towards the coat closet further into the hallway and slightly around the corner. I slid the doors open.

However, I heard a noise sounding out behind me. I turned around slightly and had a confused facial expression.

I walked back round the corner and slowly followed the noise. I then walked towards the livening room.

I switched the lights on, however, no one was there. I continued to hear the noise sounding out from somewhere surrounding me.

"Hello?"I called.

Shuffling, I now began to hear.

"Is anyone here?"I asked

I heard a door open and close.

"Mia?"I asked.

I sighed and ran a through my hair. I walked back towards the coat closet, forgetting the noise in the background and reached up to the top shelf. I pulled down my clutch bag and opened the clasp.

I took out the tablets for Mia, and placed the bag back on the shelve. I heard someone loudly insert the keys in the door and open it. I closed the mirrored doors slowly.

I walked back around the corner, back into the livening room.

"Dimitri?"I called.

I was met with silence.

I sighed and stormed to the door, and slammed open the door...

"Ah!"Screamed Mia and I.

"Oh, my God,"sighed Mia.

"Sorry!"I said.

Mia walked inside.

"Jeez Mia, you scared the hell out of me!"I exclaimed.

I closed the door and followed Mia into the livening room.

"You okay?"I asked Mia.

"No,"said Mia sorrowly.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Mason thinks I'm just going away to college to date other guys, he's just gone ballistic for talking to Deirdre. He's impossible!"Cried Mia.

"I'm sorry,"I said."Here, takes these. They'll make you feel better,"

I handed Mia the tablets.

"Thanks."Said Mia.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"I questioned.

"No, I'll just fix my face and I'll be down soon,"replied Mia."How are you doing though?"

"I'm good,"I replied.

"You look beautiful,"said Mia.

"And so do you Mia."I added.

She chuckled.

"Okay, so I'll go request some JT and we'll dance. We'll have fun. "I mused.

Mia chuckled and nodded.

"Okay."Replied Mia.

"See ya down there."I said.

We then got up from the couch.

Mia walked towards the bathroom while I walked towards the door and back downstairs.

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

I followed my Rose into the room and slipped inside one of the closet doors, near the main bathroom.

I admired my Rose from afar-she looked breathtaking, being this up close I was able to take more her appearance in. My Rose has truly grown into a beautiful woman.

I watched Rose and Mia talking quietly. Rose then left the room, leaving behind a fragile Mia, she walked into the bathroom near myself.

Mia took some tablets. I crept closer towards the bathroom. Mia grabbed a glass and began to fill it up with water. I inched even closer towards the bathroom.

Mia began to drink the water. I was mere an inch away from the doorway.

I smirked.

Mia placed the glass down, however, she started to hear my movements.

"Lissa?"Asked Mia.

Mia then began to wipe away her panda eyes, giving up on waiting for a replied.

I then slipped into the livening room as I noticed Mia exits the bathroom, towards the closet my Rose had gone first.

Mia opened the doors. I found this to be the perfect chance for me to slip out of the livening room; finally towards her. Mia placed her make-up bag, which she had in the bathroom onto the top shelf.

I slowly walked down the hallway.

Mia rounded the corner, however, she looked in the opposite direction I was heading towards her. I pulled my pocket knife out, and held it in a tight grip.

Mia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mason?"Called Mia.

Silence.

"Mason!"Called Mia again.

However, Mia turns to face my direction; she gasps.

I raced towards her and grab hold of her throat, pushing her backwards. Fear clouded her eyes, and her mouth began to frown.I slammed into the door, opening the bathroom door she just came out off.

She screamed, with that annoying girlie high pitch scream.

I began violently stabbing my knife all over her stomach, letting out all my anger towards her, for being one of the reasons why I haven't seen my Rose in a few years.

The door slammed closed behind us.

I pinned her to the ground and continued to stab her until she became lifeless.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**I'll proof read again properly tomorrow! **

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Thanks for the following for reviewing:**

**Brooke-I know, poor Mia!**

**Allliiiyyya-Oh, awesome lol! Oh, yeah Stan will stop killing people soon...He just has to kill a few more people off first though ;)**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover-Yeah, poor Mia and poor someone else in this chapter too!**

**Alaura12-Oh, I'm glad!**

**guest x4 -Sorry about the late update! And thank you for your kind words!**

**XxXLittle-ArtistXxX-Hmm, not sure as this horror story...But, at the end after everything I could have Romitri lemon and wedding etc?**

**Sorry about the late update, I'm having some family problems at the moment, but, I'll try my best!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Hans Pov:**

"Alberta,"said Alberta over the phone as I headed in the 'Shadow Kissed hotel.

"I'm on thin ground, the girl has senior prom tonight,"I started, I'm scanning the area any sign of Alto."I want you to get Pavel, Daniel, Emil and Celeste and put them in plain cloths, be over here ASAP,"

"Why something wrong?"asked Alberta immediately.

"No, no, no, no and that's exactly the way I want to keep it. Listen, if there some chance this bastard decides to come here, we're going to be ready for him."

"You got it."said Alberta.

I hung up, I stopped scanning the reception area and walked front desk. I began pulling out my detective badge as I walked closer to the desk.

"Hey, detective Croft Montana PD. How are you?"I asked.

The male behind the desk, eyes winded in shock considerably, I tried to gently to him-as this may come big surprise for him.

"I'm fine, thank you."He replied.

I then placed the warrant arrest picture of Alto onto the counter top, closer towards the male behind the desk.

"Have you since this man tonight?"I asked.

The male picked up the picture and studied it for a moment.

"No. Who is this guy anyway?"asked the male.

I sighed.

"Oh, it's just someone I'm looking for."I replied.

"He dangerous."the male behind the desk half joked.

My eyes widened.

"Here, do me a favour. You make copies of that picture and hand them to your staff. Let me know if anyone sees him?"I asked avoiding the subject.

I then handed him a copy.

"Will do, sir,"replied the male.

"Alright."I said.

I walked away.

I then remembered something and walked back towards him.

"I-Erm. How many exits do you have here?"I asked

"Erm,"said the male.

He then pulled out from under his desk a full scale map of the hotel.

"Two outside fire stairwell, the loading dock in the back, stairwell from the basement, three fire exits lit up on the ground floor in the main entrance-

"Er-Yep. Can I keep this?"I asked.

"Yeah, it's all yours,"replied the male.

"Thank you very much."I said.

I started to walk away.

"Should I be concerned!"called the male.

I turned around and gave him a wink.

"No."I said,

I walked away and headed towards the back trance of the Rose's prom.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright folks you all looking good out there tonight, now what I'm gonna do is slow it down a bit now, cuz I don't want ya to sweat out your good clothes on your way to the dance floor. Now all ya fella's grab your girl and thank you man, Christian Ozera out there. As he's sending out to his girl Lissa Dragomir tonight,"Said DJ Ben.

I continued to scan the area as a new song started playing.

I noticed Rose sitting at table with who appears to Dimitri, the boyfriend Dimitri I met a couple years previously.

Dimitri and Rose seemed completely happy in others embrace, the evidence clearly plastered across each others faces. I just hoped the son of bitch didn't turn up and ruin their happiness.

* * *

**Stan Pov:**

I sat down in Rose's bathroom on suite, with Mia's body lying lifeless across from me. I had the camera Rose and her friends have been using all night, strolling through the different pictures.

Adrian and Sydney

Sydney and Meredith

Meredith and Ivan

Ivan and Jill

Jill and Eddie

Eddie and Mason

Mason and Mia

Mia and Lissa.

Lissa and Christian.

Christian and Rose.

Then a picture of Dimitri kissing my Roses cheek while Rose smiles into the camera pop up.

I stared at the picture for a couple minutes, my eyes began stinging and glossing over.

I quickly deleted it and continued strolling, I then heard the door open and close, I looked up to the door.

"Mia!"called Ivan, I instantly recognized his voice.

I heard Ivan walked further into the hallway.

"Mia!"called Ivan again.

I stood up.

"Mia are you here! It's just me, Mason's downstairs!"called Ivan.

I heard Ivan switch on the light, and knock on the bathroom door.

"Mia? Are you in there?"Asked Ivan.

Ivan knocked on the door.

"Mia please open the door...Please don't do this. I promise, Mason not here,"said Ivan.

I moved Mia's body and placed inside the bath tub.

"Fine, I'm I'm just gonna wait for you to come out."Said Ivan.

I heard Ivan, leaving the hallway and entering the livening room.

"I don't care how long it takes!"Called Ivan.

I slowly opened the bathroom-Checking Ivan still wasn't in the room, I quickly slipped out the doorway and headed slowly into the hallway.

"Alright."I heard Ivan mutter.

Ivan began exiting the livening room while apologizing for something Mason has done towards Mia.

Ivan slipped into the bathroom and looked around cluelessly, as his dead friend laid behind the shower curtains.

"Alright, where you go now Mia?"Asked Ivan.

Ivan exited the bathroom and began searching the bedrooms for her, repeatedly apologizing for something Mason said.

I slipped into the mirrored closet in the hallway-Leaving the doors open a crack.

Ivan began walking into the hallway, towards the coat closet and opened the doors. I settled further back into the closet, Ivan began to lean forwards and squinting his eyes.

"Mia?"Asked Ivan nervously.

I slowly lifted up my head, to reveal my face, Ivan's eyes widened considerably as I lunged forwards at him. I thrust the knife upwards to his chest as I lunged and pinned him down to the ground.

I stabbed and stabbed, my anger fully releasing.

I watched as each stab into the chest, the more life left his light blue eyes. However, before Ivan became completely lifeless I leaned down to his level and looked at directly in the eyes.

"You can now join your classmates Natalie, Camille and Mia in hell."I mused.

Ivan head fell backwards as his eyelids closed, I checked his pulse-No, pulse.

Another one down.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Guess who back...Me! :D ;)**

**This chapter is a very friendly chapter, so you guys can relax a bit...For now *evil smirk***

**Thank you so much for the following for reviewing:**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover-Sorry! **

**XxXLittle-ArtistXxX-Yeah, lol!**

**Coolgurll-Don't worry I won't kill Dimitri!**

**Brooke-I know, poor Ivan!**

**Comrade'sRoza-Awe, thank you. And yes, Dimitri and Ivan are best friends in this story! **

**Allliiiyyya-Hey! Okay you make a fair point, I'll let Mason and Dimitri live defiantly!**

**escape-reader.13-I know! :(**

**bboop14-Thank you!**

**fangirltildeath-Yep, sorry for the late update though!**

**Guest-Sorry for the late update!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

DJ lowered the music slightly, he then picked up a microphone and began speaking. He said it was time for his five minute break. Meanwhile, the prom committee would place the senior year slide show on.

"When I get back, you'll. Miss Karp over there will be announcing the senior prom queen and prom King."He said.

Everybody cheered.

Suddenly a large protect screen lifted up from the ground, covering an entire wall up. A black screen with the words 'St Vladimir's senior class of 2014', written in bold and colourful front. Next, images of the school came up, but soon moved onto clubs at the school. Halfway through, for around five minute images of me and my friends were plastered across the screen.

We chuckled at the photo's. Some were older and others more recently taken. I loved, however, when the picture of me and Dimitri came up on the screen. It was one of when we both went on the school class trip to Turkey. Dimitri took me to sight seeing. Actually in the picture Dimitri and I are cuddling with large goofy looking grins plastered across our faces, Ivan sat in the background flashing the camera a peace sign. We had some late lunch with fellow classmates. I remember that day liked it was yesterday. I have to admit it very enjoyable trip. Dimitri being by my side every day and night made even more special. Then video began playing. Students in lessons to just about day to day life in general. They even played some more of our years more cringe worthy video's, my favourite one of Tasha and Jessie getting pushed into the swimming pool, fully clothed may I add on prank day. Oh, how I love prank day at St Vladimir's.

Pranks day video's ended and I turned around to face my friends. Dimitri sat beside me, our fingers interlocked. Lissa and Christian sat opposite of myself and Dimitri. Sydney and Adrian sat beside them both. Eddie, Jill and Meredith sat around myself and Dimitri. Mason decided to go looking for Mia and Ivan.

"I want to a purpose a toast,"Christian looked over at Lissa."To my prom queen, my beautiful girlfriend Lissa,"said Christian.

Lissa, Jill, Meredith, Sydney and I all awed at his comment.

"For no matter what happens,"added Christian.

We all smiled and held up our glass to each others. "Cheer?"Questioned Christian.

"Cheers!"We replied.

We clinked our glasses together before taking a swig. Lissa turned around to face Tasha sitting with Jessie Zeklos and his friends, and turned back around.

"If that bitch wins I swear..."said Lissa. Everyone choked a little on their drinks."I'll vomit,"

Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Dimitri full out laughed at her.

"Okay, Lissa. You need to explain to me why you care so much about being prom queen?"I asked, with a hint of amusement."Because what do you get out of it? Besides a bouquet of Rose and crown, a crown that you can only wear at proms,"

The others chuckled at me.

Lissa turned serious.

"It's not about winning... It's about the honour, you know. It's about the... respect of my fellow classmates. "Replied Lissa.

I was the first to first out laughing. The other including Lissa wasn't far behind me.

Dimitri then leaned across and kissed my bare shoulder lovingly. I then snuggled into his embrace.

"Okay, but on a serious note. I just want Tasha to know that she can't buy everything."A smirk formed on Lissa's face."And in reunions to come if I win, it'll eat away at her until the day she dies,"said Lissa. "Couldn't be anymore specific cuz,"mused Adrian.

"I have to agree with Adrian on that one Liss,"mused Eddie.

We all chuckled.

* * *

**Hans Croft Pov:**

'What will you miss the most about St Vladimir's? ' Came up across the protector. I stood at the fire escape exit keeping a close eye upon Rose and her friends. I heard footsteps behind, turning around I found Alberta and resumed back to watch Rose.

"Hey, how's it going out there?"Asked Alberta.

"Well, so far so good. Anything wrong?"I asked while continuing to watch out for Rose and her friends.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and breathed in deeply.

"No, everything all clears. I've receive no phone calls about a sighting of him or anything. "Replied Alberta. "Good."I said.

"Which one is she?"Asked Alberta suddenly.

"The dark haired one sat next to the tall male with shoulder length brown hair,"I replied.

"She pretty,"noted Alberta.

"And alive."I turned around to face her."And I want it to stay that way,"I said.

Alberta nodded.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Sorry about the late update!**

**Maybe if get add least ten reviews I might be able to find the time to update a lot sooner ;)**

**Oh, the reason this chapter was short is because I wanted to ask which characters now you want to kill off! :D **

**Next chapter will be longer. I promise!**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for reviewing:**

**fangirltildeath-Awe, thank you!**

**escape-reader.13-Lol, I hope you like this one!**

**Dimitri's Secret Lover-No, I'm gonna be kind and let Mason live...For now ;)**

**Comrade'sRoza-Sure, don't worry Jessie and Tasha are way high on the list!**

**P.s I'm looking for a beta reader to help re-write/fix chapters! Anyone interested PM me!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

'What will you be doing in 20 years?' came up on the protector

We all looked at the screen, I was the first to turn back around.

"You guys, this is it,"Everyone looked at me, Dimitri rested his chin on my bare shoulder."It's...Along ending, this time in our lives...You know everyone says that Prom meant to be this amazing time, that everyone looks forwards too, since the beginning, of Freshmen years...But, anyone ever tells you it's really sad...Some of us are never gonna see each other again-except for us!"I said,

"Oh, thank you!"Cried, while laughing.

"Don't worry, we girls will always see each other,"I mused.

"Good!"Added Jill.

"Well, I don't know about any of them...But, I'm sure gonna miss you guys,"said Christian.

"Chris. Adrian, Ivan, Rose and I only gonna be town away from you. We're going too far, neither Mason, Eddie or Meredith, they're going be staying here,"said Dimitri.

"Plus, me and Jill be home on the holidays,"said Sydney.

"Yeah, and Mia only gonna be an hour away."Added Adrian.

"Where is Mia, in fact where is Mia and Ivan?"I asked.

Christian took a glass of his drink, while the others and I looked around the room.

"I don't know actually,"said Lissa.

"Maybe they're still up in the sweet?"Suggested Christian.

"Erm, actually that's where we should be,"mused Dimitri, his tone also sounding serious.

I chuckled.

"You know what, we're gonna give you two some space,"mused Adrian.

"Yeah, we'll see you two later!"Called everyone as they stood and headed back to the dance floor.

* * *

**Nathan (The male behind the desk) Pov:**

"Come on Elena, where are you?... Elena? Are you there?... Hello?"I asked over the walky.

Then, I saw Isaiah leaving the staff supply closet.

"Hey, Isaiah!"I called.

He walked towards the front desk, nodding his head.

"Yes?"Asked Isaiah.

"Have you seen Elena anywhere? 412 needs a turn down. I've been trying to get her on her walky, but she doesn't answer?"I asked.

"I've got this give this ice cooler to 304, I'll go check up on her."Said Isaiah.

I nodded.

* * *

**Isaiah Pov:**

I handed the gentleman at room 304 his ice cooler, I noticed that down the hall Elena's cart was left outside the far room.

After receiving a tip of the gentleman, I looked over again and noticed a male wearing brown blazer, white shirt, green trousers and a basketball crap, exiting the room.

He walked towards each other, not bumping into each other.

"Evening, sir."I said.

His face was a blank expression, curtly nodded back at me.

I walked towards Elena's cart.

"Elena!"I called.

I heard rustling, I turned to find the male inserting a card into another room.

"Excuse me, sir?"I asked, just as he opened the door.

"Yes?"He asked, sounding frustrated.

"Did you happen to see the housekeeper here?"I asked.

He glared at me, also studying me for some unknown reason.

He gave me a small smile, he pointed to his room.

"Yes, she actually right here in my room,"he replied, he turned to face his room."Turning down the bed."

I walked towards his room, I thanked him for helping me find my co-worker.

I entered the room.

"Elena!"I called.

Suddenly the door slammed shut, I was dragged the collar of my shirt into the bathroom. The lights were out, so it was dark inside and hard to make out my full surrounding.

I could identify the person who had dragged me to be the male who's I was in, he pinned me down to the ground. He had a pocket knife held in his hands, with murderous looks written clearly both in his eyes, on his face.

I pained out in pain, soon enough I was gasping for my last breath.

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

As the night progressed I noticed Dimitri started to look nervous about something, I didn't question him about though. I wanted him to tell me in his own time, as much it as it kills me to wait, I don't want to rush him.

Dimitri suddenly interlocked our fingers, walking back over towards our friends.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a second?"Asked Dimitri, to no one in particular.

"Yeah, sure,"replied Christian.

"Me and Rose gonna go up to the suite, and gonna go see if we can find Mia and Ivan,"said Dimitri.

"We shouldn't be too long, five minutes max,"said I.

Everyone chuckled.

"That's all,"mused Adrian and Eddie.

Sydney and Jill both playfully slapped them.

Everyone chuckled again.

"Oh, if you do see Mia and Ivan tell them to get their arse's down here!"Called Christian.

"Will do."replied Dimitri and I.

Dimitri then led me up to our suit, along the way planting soft, gentle kisses upon my lips...

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**I have a special surprise for next chapter, can anyone guess what it is!?**

**Oh, no another one dead!**

**-Kayleigh x :D**


End file.
